We're not alone
by ROADS
Summary: A Beacon Hills, la meute tente de se reconstruire après de douloureux événements, mais c'était sans compter sur de nouvelles menaces. Entre une inconnue qui se fait entendre et des meurtres qui sont l'oeuvre d'une personne indésirable, qui aurait-pu penser que tout mènerait au destin d'un seul homme. (Je suis nulle en résumé mais fiction centrée sur mon amour Peter Hale)
1. Chapter 1

**Explications : **L'histoire se passe quelque part entre la saison 3 et la saison 4. Aiden et Allison sont, comme dans la série, morts. Derek n'a pas été enlevé par Kate, et ne sait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle est vivante.

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, sinon Peter en serait le personnage principal et Sterek serait réel.

* * *

><p>« Rien ne sert de courir, les ennuis arrivent toujours à qui sait attendre. »<p>

...

Au loin, elle donnait l'impression de sautiller. En réalité, elle gambadait, le museau affuté, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Sa tête ne cessait de parcourir les environs, scrutant le moindre signe d'une présence. Son regard aurait fait peur à quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle était seule, véritablement seule. Ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas ici. Elle le sentait mais pourtant elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle suivait sa trace depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir le perdre. A nouveau. Ne se contenant plus, un cri de rage et de désespoir retentissait sur plusieurs kilomètres. A déchirer l'échine. Cet effroyable son se faisait l'écho de son âme meurtrie. Reprenant ses esprits, elle quittait les lieux sans plus attendre, comprenant que la piste était erronée. Elle se mit à courir, tant et si bien que les arbres et son corps s'entrechoquaient. Sous l'emprise de ses pulsions, elle déchirait ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Ses griffes martelaient la nature qui, hostile mais peureuse, la laissait passer sans débattre. Soudain, les yeux aguerris, son attention vint se porter sur une lointaine tache noire. Elle essaya de renifler pour s'imprégner d'une possible odeur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déceler correctement les différentes composantes. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que c'était un vêtement. Elle prit en main le t-shirt noir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre à qui il appartenait. Il était imprégné de son odeur. Sa piste n'était pas totalement fausse en fin de compte. Un large sourire vint faire son apparition sur son visage. Comme quoi, après des heures et des heures de recherches, elle avait su le retrouver. Et tout la menait ici, à Beacon Hills. Quelle ironie. Satisfaite, elle prit avec elle le t-shirt, ayant dans l'optique de le garder précieusement. Elle s'était assez attardée en ces lieux. Elle quitta la forêt pour rejoindre la civilisation. Elle savait dorénavant qu'il n'était plus très loin, et c'était là le principal.

...

Les crocs sortis, les sens en alerte, Peter essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'esquiver les assauts de son neveu. Son statut de beta ajouté à sa récente résurrection rendait la chose difficile, mais pas impossible. Les coups vrillaient pour l'oncle qui ne put empêcher certains de trouver refuge sur ses pores. Le visage grimacé, il continuait pourtant. Il était vital que Derek retrouve sa forme, qu'il puisse être à la hauteur. Si les menaces n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour, chaque personne sensée à Beacon Hills savait qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à poindre leur bout du nez. A cette pensée, l'ainé perdit de sa concentration, permettant au plus jeune de le propulser à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Grognant quelques insultes, il se releva et refit fasse à son neveu. Dire qu'il était nerveux était un euphémisme. Pour une raison inconnu, Derek était aigri. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il le ressentait. Il le voyait à travers son regard. Il reconnaissait les signes. Derek souffrait. Son cœur était meurtri, il saignait à mesures que les minutes passaient. Non pas que la santé mentale de son neveu l'aurait touché outre mesure, mais il savait que sans lui, il n'en serait pas là. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, chacun s'était fait une raison. Peter essayait de prouver à la meute qu'il n'était plus ce sociopathe que l'on pensait. On lui avait collé cette étiquette sur le front, alors il se démenait pour montrer qu'il était autre chose que l'oncle meurtrier qu'il avait pu être. Il n'était pas un gentil, la meute le savait et Peter s'en accommodait. Mais l'important était de leur faire penser qu'il était de leur côté. Derek avait baissé les bras, mettant fin à l'entrainement, laissant un oncle seul dans ses pensées tandis qu'il regardait le chef de bande monter les escaliers, disparaissant rapidement de son champ de vision. Peter vint s'assoir sur le canapé, scrutant l'état des lieux. Leurs combats quotidien avaient mis à mal l'appartement des Hale, et pourtant, la vue fit sourire l'ainé. Diantre qu'il aimait ça ! Son esprit qui avait été réduit à néant à sa mort avait revit. Les sensations retrouvées, il mourrait d'envie de crier de tout son soul, de gambader durant des kilomètres à travers la forêt. Et pourtant, il se voulait être un adulte responsable, ces inepties n'étaient pas pour lui. Il n'était plus ce jeune qui faisait bêtise sur bêtise. A cette pensée, son visage se crispa légèrement. Sa fille... Lydia le lui avait révélé. Il avait une fille nommée Malia. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, de loin. Il ne savait comment réagir. S'il devait nouer quelque chose avec elle ou laisser les choses comme ça. Pour une fois, Peter ne savait pas comment gérer une situation. Et ça le déconcertait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Surtout depuis qu'elle fricottait avec Stiles. Rien que d'y penser, il en trembla futilement. Il n'avait rien contre l'hyperactif, hormis le fait qu'il parlait vraiment trop, mais voir sa progéniture au côté de cet humain lui paraissait... incongru. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir, une erreur tout simplement. Une nouvelle fois, son visage se recouvra d'une grimace sans nom. Et si c'était ça ? Le visage soudain illuminé, Peter pensait avoir compris quelque chose d'important. Il pensait comprendre. La souffrance soudaine de ses propres blessures vint ralentir son flot de pensée, pour le ramener à la réalité. Puis, un bruit vint percuter ses oreilles. Son neveu accourra vers le salon, l'air interloqué. Il l'avait entendu lui aussi. Les ennuis venaient de frapper à leur porte.

...

Brusquement, Scott sursauta. A la recherche d'un quelconque indice, il se releva, sous les yeux incrédules de Stiles qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il vint interrompre l'imagination de son meilleur ami, dont l'air effaré lui fit froid dans le dos. L'allure grave, Scott balbutia quelques propos incompréhensible avant d'en venir au réel problème. Car problème il y avait, Stiles l'avait compris et son ami venait de lui confirmer. Un cri. Un cri de loup venait de se faire entendre. Pas un simple animal non, un loup garou. Et la puissance de voix donnait encore des frissons au nouvel alpha. Pour lui, c'était sûr, un autre, comme eux, venait de faire son apparition, et s'il n'était pas seul, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Après la mort de deux des bêtas de Derek, du départ d'Isaac, la meute était réduite. Chaque membre en était conscient et pourtant, ils essayaient de rester unis. Même si Scott avait obtenu un nouveau statut lui conférant le rôle de leader, il restait encore un adolescent qui avait du mal à faire face aux situations. Stiles le comprenait et adhérait même à ça. Alors lorsque son meilleur ami prit son sac, il comprit très vite chez qui il allait. L'hyperactif sortit de sa poche les clés de sa Jeep et démarra le moteur. Après avoir envoyé un texto à Lydia et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à finir l'écriture de celui pour Kira, Stiles interrompit le jeune homme en lui demandant de contacter Malia également. Choqué, l'alpha se retourna vers le visage de son ami, qui n'avait pas l'air farceur. Il réitéra ses propos. Scott commençait à le prendre au sérieux, car Stiles l'était vraiment. Pourquoi voulait-il que la coyote vienne ? Et sans attendre que Scott pose la question, l'hyperactif répondit tout simplement que la meute avait besoin d'elle. Sans répliquer, Scott s'exécuta, même si l'idée de voir le père et la fille dans la même salle le faisait frissonner. Mais après tout, Malia n'était pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? Il suffisait juste que Peter ne merde pas tout simplement. Et ça, c'était plus difficile à prévoir.

...

- Vous l'avez entendu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Derek ? S'attelait Scott, essayant d'alarmer celui qu'il considérait encore comme un leader.

Mais les visages graves des Hale répondaient amplement à ses questions. Oui ils avaient entendu ce cri effroyable, c'était bien ça le souci. Ils puaient l'inquiétude. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, quelle était l'ampleur de la menace. Car c'en était une, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Chaque personne amène son lot de merde à Beacon Hills, Scott commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Et à chaque fois, la meute avait perdu une personne qui leur était chère... Voyant que son esprit gambadait là où il ne fallait pas, Kira vint poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son petit ami, si du moins on peut encore l'appeler par ces termes. Car depuis les récents événements, Scott était distant. Elle le comprenait, elle lui laissait du temps. Et cela aurait même été inhumain si le nouvel alpha s'était relevé aussi vite de _sa _mort. Scott mit sa main sur celle de Kira, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage, cherchant à remercier l'adolescente d'être encore là malgré tout. Mais au fond, elle se sentait coupable. Sa famille avait chamboulé le destin de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle en voulait à sa mère, mais aussi à elle-même pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher le mal de se propager. Elle était certaine que Scott se doutait de ses pensées, mais pourtant il n'avait pas encore la force de lui venir en aide, de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir ainsi. Après tout, elle ne les avait pas tués. Mais en son for intérieur, son impuissance apparaissait presque comme identique. Le résultat était le même.

Le raclement de gorge de Peter, puissant, fit stopper net toutes les pensées des jeunes gens dans les lieux. Les regards se tournèrent instantanément sur lui, qui avait repris de sa superbe. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il prenait bizarrement un malin plaisir à cette situation. Les yeux de l'oncle Hale se perdirent quelques secondes sur la figure de Malia, dont le bras venait d'agripper celui de Stilinski. Il voulait ordonner à la jeune fille de s'éloigner de l'hyperactif, mais il se reprit vite. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Pourtant, la voir ainsi, à quelques mètres de lui, totalement ignorante, faisait monter en lui une boule qu'il ne pensait plus avoir. Plus depuis _elle_. Car Peter n'aimait pas les regrets, il ne voulait pas en avoir. Si l'on ajoutait Malia, ça en faisait deux. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait regretter son existence ou s'il aurait aimé être un vrai père. Cette deuxième pensée lui fit peur et sentant la pression qui émanait de la pièce, il comprit qu'il était temps de prendre la parole. Il était un peu comme le doyen de cette meute bien trop jeune, et même s'il était loin d'être âgé, être au côté de tous ces jeunots lui donnaient un sacré coup de vieux. Il grimaçait à cette idée.

Après avoir débité un flot de paroles où l'oncle n'avait en réalité dit que du vide, Lydia souffla fortement et ajouta son grain de sel à la théorie folle du groupe. Tout le monde était d'accord pour parler d'alpha. Un loup sensé ne viendrait pas s'aventurer à Beacon Hills sans un minimum de puissance. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme avait demandé la teneur du son, Scott et Peter essayèrent de décrire le mieux possible le bruit qui était parvenu à leurs oreilles. Elle quémanda l'attention de Derek, mais ce dernier avait seulement murmuré qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à rajouter. Comprenant que le loup aigri était de retour, elle reprit sa concentration et se détourna du jeune Hale qui visiblement, voulait être seul pour réfléchir. Et Lydia rajouta quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde ici présent. Et si l'alpha, dans l'éventualité que c'en est un, était seul ? Normalement, un loup fait partit d'une meute, sinon c'était un oméga. Mais le cri qu'on lui avait décrit apparaissait plus comme un cri de désespoir et de rage qu'un cri menaçant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une menace après tout non ? Lydia voulait y croire. Elle en avait marre des combats, lasse des cadavres qui jonchaient, avec cette impression d'une boucle sans fin. Elle était fatiguée de perdre des personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Elle aurait aimé que tout se stoppe, mais le surnaturel était cruel, elle le comprenait que trop bien. La mort était de son ressort, elle était son messager, un rôle qu'elle maudissait. Le rire de Peter se mit à retentir dans les lieux. Il se moquait de sa théorie, à elle. Alors qu'il était une enflure sans nom, celui qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Elle voulait le tuer, et si elle le pouvait, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Pourtant, une voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'il était plus utile vivant que mort. Qu'il pourrait lui montrer la voie. Et faiblement, elle laissait cet avis lui commander sa conduite. Peter indiquait qu'un alpha ne pouvait être seul, qu'il allait sûrement ramener sa meute, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Scott acquiesçait. Derek, qui s'était tu jusque-là, intervint en indiquant seulement à tout le monde de faire attention et il congédia la meute. Avant même qu'un ne puisse intervenir, le jeune Hale monta sans plus attendre les escaliers. La meute comprit que la discussion était finie. Pourtant, les interrogations étaient loin d'être élucidées. Et des nouvelles venaient même de germer dans l'esprit de Peter.

...

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se levaient péniblement. Hier soir, avec Scott, ils étaient rentrés vraiment tard de leur escapade chez les Hale. La discussion n'avait pas réellement élucidé les mystères qui planaient autour de Beacon Hills. Encore. Comme si il n'y avait pas déjà eu assez de merdes comme ça. Brièvement, il avait salué le reste de la meute, même s'il avait eu affaire à une Malia vraiment collante. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, se frottant à lui comme un petit chiot. L'ancienne coyote avait peut-être repris forme humaine mais elle gardait de ses instincts primaires. L'hyperactif ne pouvait qu'avouer que la situation était loin de lui déplaire. Bien au contraire. Se savoir aussi adoré par une personne ne pouvait pas être une donnée à négliger. Hier soir, il avait raccompagné son meilleur ami chez lui, avant d'enfin rentrer à sa maison. Malia sortit de la voiture et escalada la maison, pour attendre l'hyperactif devant sa fenêtre. La première fois, il avait trouvé ça bizarre. Extrêmement dérangeant même. Depuis, il s'était habitué à l'unicité de celle qu'on pouvait communément appeler petite amie et souriait même en la voyant faire ça. Stiles savait que son père ne serait pas contre le fait d'amener sa copine à la maison, mais au fond, l'humain était un grand timide sur ces questions-là. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas avoir une discussion hyper gênante avec son père. Et le connaissant, il savait très bien qu'il aborderait en premier. Sans plus tarder, voyant que Malia s'impatientait, il pénétra dans sa maison. Elle était vide, le shérif étant de nuit aujourd'hui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et Malia, sans attendre, sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle enleva son haut, puis son bas, et se précipita, sans aucune gêne, vers la salle de bain. Ça aussi il y était habitué. Elle n'était pas vraiment pudique, et ça, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas du tout même. Comme chaque soir, à l'instar d'un rituel instauré entre eux deux, il se mit en pyjama et vint s'installer sur son lit. Une fois sortie de la douche, la coyote, habillée d'une simple serviette, regagna la chambre de Stiles. Elle entrouvrit son placard, y sortit un vieux t-shirt blanc et laissa tomber sa serviette. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait déjà vu sous son plus simple appareil, l'hyperactif était toujours surprit et sentait, encore maintenant, ses joues s'enflammer. Elle enfila le t-shirt et se retourna vers son petit ami, tout en s'approchant de lui sensuellement, genou par genou sur le lit. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et rejoignit les bras de Morphée quelques dizaines de secondes après. Et de ça aussi, il était habitué. Il éteignit la lumière et prit dans ses bras Malia, tomba peu à peu dans les marasmes du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction coupée en neuf chapitres. En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

« La solitude est illusoire pour celui qui la désire. »

...

Ces adolescents, ils n'étaient que des obstacles. De véritables plaies dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il aurait aimé, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait _besoin_ d'eux, il était obligé de se l'avouer. Et bien à contrecœur, il devait supporter leurs jérémiades insupportables. Enfin, surtout les coassements incessants de cet imbécile d'hyperactif dont sa toute nouvelle découverte familiale venait de s'enticher. Comment était-ce possible ? Un Hale ne pouvait se mélanger avec la populace non ? Enfin, en soit, Peter était peut-être mal placé... Une nouvelle réunion se tenait dans le loft des Hale, et la conversation n'aboutissait toujours à rien. Aucune alerte n'était à constater depuis ce soir-là. Peter ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cela, ou s'en inquiéter. Et visiblement, il était bien le seul, car il avait l'impression que son neveu avait l'esprit bien ailleurs. Peter avait des doutes sur ce qui l'occupait, mais il n'en tiltais mot. Admirer était une bien meilleure idée, extrêmement plus judicieuse. Il saurait tirer profit de cette situation à point nommé, il en était sûr. Scott, le nouvel alpha, avait le regard lointain. Si Peter jouait les sans-cœur, il devinait sans aucun doute ce qui se tramait dans son petit cerveau d'adolescent de 17 ans. Mais il feignait de le comprendre, mettant cet écartement sur le comble d'une réflexion poussée de la situation. Ouais, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il était intéressant, mais digne d'être un alpha ? Oh, bien sûr que non. De toute manière, seul un était fait pour être un leader. Et tout le monde savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de lui, sa perfection n'ayant pas d'égal. A cet élan de narcissisme, un large sourire orna son visage, faisant dessiner un signe de dégoût sur celui de Stiles, qui, ayant sans doute trop peur des conséquences, ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer quelques choses.

C'est enfin Lydia, seule membre compétente de cette meute qui daigna prendre la parole. Certes, pour énoncer un flux incompréhensible donc inutile de mots pour sa majesté Peter, qui fit dos à l'assemblée et scruta l'horizon à travers la large fenêtre. Il sortit prendre l'air, prenant place sur le balcon de l'appartement. La ville s'éteignait petit à petit, la nuit reprenant ses droits sur le jour. Le soleil avait complètement disparu, ne laissant place qu'au plus sombre des ciels, comme si quelque chose allait surgir de là-haut. Des orages probablement, ou peut-être une grosse averse. Les prévisions n'étaient pas très bonnes, pas besoin de sixième sens pour cela. Ni de super pouvoirs. Il suffisait d'avoir l'œil et ça, Peter pensait l'avoir. Pourtant, sur cette affaire, il pataugeait autant que les autres. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Durant les jours qui avaient suivi, il était allé dans la forêt, seul, en quête d'indice. Rien, le vide. C'était comme si ce cri effroyable n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant, il l'entendait encore distinctement, comme s'il était hanté. Cela lui revenait plusieurs fois dans la journée, et à chaque fois l'idée de fuir lui prenait. Mais il n'était pas question de partir. Il devait savoir. Il devait vaincre. Il devait devenir encore plus fort. Scott n'est pas un alpha, tout du moins pas encore. Il ne le mérite pas, _pas encore_. Pour lui, Stiles ou Lydia feraient l'affaire, pas cet imbécile de McCall. Être un bon alpha, ce n'est pas seulement être comme stimulé par l'adrénaline, réussir à vaincre sur un coup de chance. Non, c'est être beaucoup plus réfléchi et avoir une stratégie, un plan quant à la manœuvre à suivre. Et honnêtement, déjà qu'avec sa meute, il a du mal à suivre le bon bout, alors sans, il courrait à la catastrophe. Au début, Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek s'entichait à vouloir l'aider à ce point. Puis, il comprit qu'il voyait le jeune homme comme un _frère_. Seul pendant toutes ces années, il avait vu en son ex-bêta un petit frère. S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas transformé, même si les mois qui suivirent son "réveil" furent bien drôles. Puis, son neveu ne pouvait pas le quitter lui, même si indirectement il le rejetait. Et rien que pour ça, il resterait son fidèle oncle.

Soudainement, le portable de l'hyperactif vibra. A mesure qu'il lisait le sms de son père, ses expressions du visage changèrent. La meute restait coït, attendant une quelconque explication. Puis, après avoir repris ses esprits, Stiles s'exprima avec inquiétude :

- Ils ont retrouvé un corps ! Près de la station-service, un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année. Mon père est catégorique; ça ne peut-être qu'un loup-garou. Les dents, les griffures, celui qui a fait ça est un sacré bouché !

- Personnellement, je ne mangerais pas de cette viande, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Peter, toujours avec ce brin de malice dans la voix.

Il sentit le regard noir de Lydia se poser sur lui. Il haussa simplement des épaules, le sourire sur son visage ne le quittant toujours pas. Son entourage posa encore quelques questions avant que Stiles, accompagné de Scott ne décide de se rendre sur les lieux dans la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Peter, prenant son nouveau rôle de père très à cœur, fit une mine déconfite lorsque Malia embrassa passionnément son boyfriend. Son raclement de gorge puissant fit sursauter Stiles, et sentant la menace de l'oncle Hale sur sa personne, il éloigna Malia de lui et partit à la hâte loin des lieux. Un à un, la meute se dessouda, ne laissant seuls que les deux loups de famille.

Le silence était roi, Derek restant statique, admirant le paysage, son esprit voguant visiblement bien loin de la réalité. La situation dura plusieurs minutes, l'oncle faisant dorénavant les cent-pas dans l'appartement, toujours dans ce silence macabre. Tant mieux, ça lui permettait de mieux réfléchir. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à se rendre sur la scène du crime, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si les deux données n'étaient pas liées. Il ne saurait trop dire pourquoi, mais pour lui, le cri entendu ne sonnait pas comme une menace, mais plutôt comme un cri de désespoir. Presque comme un appel. Était-ce un alpha qui avait perdu sa meute ? Peu probable. Un oméga en danger ? Non, on ne l'aurait pas ressenti comme cela. Un bêta qui recherche son maître ? Visiblement pas, Peter savait très bien comment cette relation marchait. Au fond, il ne trouvait pas la véritable raison de ce bruit, et c'était bien là le problème. Mais pour lui, il était sûr que les deux ne pouvaient être une seule et même personne. Comme si, au fond, il arrivait petit à petit à ressentir ce cri, à le percevoir, à le maîtriser. Pas encore à le connaître, mais un sentiment de déjà vu parvenait peu à peu à ses sens. Une certaine familiarité naissait à mesure que le capharnaüm provoqué par ce simple cri ce jour-là retentissait dans sa tête. Son corps ayant assimilé sa sonorité, son cœur ayant intégré sa douceur, son cerveau ayant connecté ses données pour trouver sa source. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il avait la certitude d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Comme s'il savait de qui elle venait, sans pouvoir malheureusement mettre un nom dessus. Pour Peter, c'était plus qu'un bon début. C'était tout simplement une piste à suivre, la démarche qu'il allait prendre. Celles d'un retour aux sources et d'une reconquête de ses souvenirs.

...

Positionnée devant l'école de Beacon Hills, les instants d'une époque révolue lui revenaient en trombe. Elle savait très bien que cela arriverait, qu'elle ne pourrait freiner ses sentiments mais au fond elle pensait pouvoir y échapper. Passer outre cette mélancolie. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle revienne à la case départ, sur les traces de son passé. Le lycée de Beacon Hills était la cause de tout, le début de sa nouvelle aventure. Elle n'avait pas d'autre issue que d'y revenir, quittant sa stabilité (re)trouvée. Un pèle-mêle de sensation s'entrechoquait dans sa tête. Elle sortit de la poche de son jean une photo vieillie. Elle se revoyait plusieurs années auparavant, debout à leurs côtés. D'une part, il y avait le plus jeune, sourire aux lèvres, prit en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. La victime ? Une fille de son âge, jolie brune timide mais passionnée. De l'autre, il y avait _lui_. Il la regardait, tendrement. La main de l'homme était posée sur son épaule. Malgré la qualité médiocre de la photo, usée par les années mais surtout par les nombreux froissements, elle se souvenait très bien de sa rougeur. Elle avait détourné le visage, gênée par la proximité entre eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire face, car elle l'aimait, à la folie. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle observait cette photo, la tristesse prédominait. Malgré les bons souvenirs d'antan, ces moments inoubliables, elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre cette donnée. Cela avait sonné comme une trahison, et revoir cette photo faisait remonter à chaque fois les mêmes sentiments. L'amertume, la bêtise, la souffrance de la perte d'un être cher. Car oui, elle l'avait perdu. Tout du moins, elle avait perdu. Encore pire. Elle n'avait même pas participé. Elle n'avait été que spectatrice, ne se battant même pas pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Longtemps, elle avait fait sa victime, répliquant en son for intérieur que de toute façon il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Mais au fond, elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Tout était de sa faute à elle et à personne d'autre, même si une partie d'elle lui en voulait aussi à lui. Pour avoir été aussi aveugle. Ou pire. Pour avoir feint. Elle ne se bernait pas d'illusion. Il était impossible qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Alors lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les bras d'une autre, son univers s'était effondré. Elle vivait dans l'euphorie du moment, pensant stupidement que ces moments seraient éternels. Pauvre sotte. Le bonheur avait vite tourné à la catastrophe. Et elle en avait souffert, et elle souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle devait rester fière, implacable. Elle n'allait pas craquer devant son image.

Après plusieurs dizaine de minutes immobile, elle se releva et se mit à marcher. Lentement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et se refaisant une place dans la réalité. Le passé était le passé, et on ne pouvait pas le changer. Néanmoins, on pouvait le faire resurgir, et ainsi donner suite à une fin préétablie. Son objectif bien remémorée, ses pas allant crescendo, elle entreprit une course effrénée, quittant les lieux. Sans omettre, bien entendu, de se faire entendre.

...

Derek sursauta. Une nouvelle fois ce cri. Si la voix était similaire, l'intonation, elle, différait. Cela résonnait plus comme une espèce de _soulagement_. Supposait-il trop ? Il se le demandait, car à force de se triturer les méninges, il commençait à perdre pied. Honnêtement, il était à la ramasse. Au début, il avait réellement pensé que des alphas allaient de nouveau poindre le bout du nez, causant une nouvelle fois des tords irréversibles. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien, et les jours s'écoulèrent sans que l'individu non identifié se fasse entendre. L'espoir se mit à naître, et l'ex-alpha en vint à penser qu'après tout, l'être n'était peut-être que de passage. Néanmoins, à Beacon Hills, il fallait toujours rester sur ces gardes. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un nouveau psychopathe, la ville en avait déjà -trop- fait les frais. Mais ces hypothèses venaient d'être balayées. La créature venait rappeler qu'elle était bien là, et au son entendu, Derek pouvait affirmer qu'elle s'était vivement rapprochée. Surement qu'elle était déjà dans la ville. Allait-elle faire des dégâts ? Était-elle seule ? A première vue, ce point pencherait positivement. On n'avait pas entendu d'autres signes de vie et pas de meurtres pour le shérif, hormis ce que Stiles venait de nous faire apprendre. Néanmoins, après mûre réflexion, il paraissait peu probable que ce soit l'œuvre de la même personne. Si la meute avait raison et qu'il s'agit effectivement d'un alpha, alors Derek sait d'expérience que l'on ne tue pas pour le plaisir un humain. L'alpha est un être intelligent et se doit d'être fin tacticien. Derek penchait donc pour un autre loup, sûrement un oméga voir un bêta perdu. Techniquement, cela s'avérait plutôt de bon augure. Mais une nouvelle fois, la prudence était de mise, et si une créature venait à Beacon Hills, c'est qu'elle devait être sacrément balaise. Au fond, tout se sait, et la réputation de la ville s'étendait de jour en jour. Surtout pour les loups garous. Au fond, peut-être que l'individu cherchait quelque chose. Même si personne dans la meute n'a émis cette idée, Derek la gardait au fond de lui. En effet, qui oserait s'aventurer dans ces contrées hormis si l'on avait un objectif clair et précis.

Sentant qu'il pouvait tenir une piste solide, Derek sortit de sa bulle et se retourna, pensant retrouver son oncle posé sur le canapé, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de Peter. Il l'appela mais voyant qu'aucune réponse de venait, il en déduisit qu'il était sorti. Dommage, car il aurait réellement aimé pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Non pas que son oncle était une personne qu'il considérait comme fiable, mais son expérience pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Et bon, il n'avait pas tenté de le tuer depuis longtemps, c'était bon signe non ? Même si pour le jeune Hale, un psychopathe resterait toujours un psychopathe. De toute façon, sa meute ne pouvait compter sur lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas sa meute, mais la meute de Scott. A cette pensée, il eut un léger rictus, mais ne voulut laisser son esprit divaguer plus. Pourtant, il se surprit à repenser à son retour dans sa ville natale, à sa rencontre avec les deux ados. Une rencontre qui changea leurs vies à tous. Pour Derek, au début, ils n'étaient qu'une plaie. Surtout Stiles. Et puis, il vit Scott mûrir, acquérir de l'expérience. De simple bêta, il devint Alpha. Un jeune et surtout impulsif alpha, mais Derek sentait qu'au fond de lui il ferait un bon leader. C'est pour une de ces raisons qu'il ne restait jamais loin de la meute, afin de garder un coup d'œil, de superviser l'adolescent bientôt homme. Et puis il y avait Stiles. Cet hyperactif agaçant qui débitait un flux incessant de paroles en un nombre record de secondes. Comment arrivait-il encore à le supporter ? C'était un mystère. Et pourtant... Son simple nom suffisait à le faire sourire, son image à le faire rêver, son corps à le faire vibrer. Il se haïssait pour avoir de telles pensées, car pour lui elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il l'énervait réellement et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le détester. C'était chose impossible. Alors il tentait de se résigner, même s'il refrénait encore ses sentiments, ne voulant pas croire lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait Lydia. Il y avait Malia. Indéniablement, Stiles aimaient les jolies femmes. Un vrai tombeur sans savoir. A cette pensée, il ria, malgré une once de tristesse notable. Sentant qu'il divaguait, Derek attrapa à la volée sa veste en cuir noir et sortit de son appartement. Une personne pourrait peut-être comprendre la situation.

...

Lorsque Derek l'avait appelé, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne fut pas surpris. Sans réfléchir, il avait sursauté, sortant inconsciemment de son lit, poussant légèrement la fille qui lui servait de petite amie. Ne faisant même pas attention à la plainte de Malia, Stiles se concentra uniquement sur son appel. Avant même que Derek ne puisse en placer une, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à l'ex-alpha. Il sentit par-delà le combiné le soupir de Derek et se rejoua intérieurement pour cette nouvelle victoire. Cependant, il savait reprendre son sérieux quand il le fallait, et il comprenait qu'un appel de Derek Hale n'était pas anodin. Stiles savait très bien qu'il devait avoir une ÉNORME raison qui l'ait poussé à chercher Stiles dans son répertoire et de l'appeler. Oui, il connaissait assez le loup pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler, encore moins avec son humble personne. Prenant le silence du jeune pour acquis, et surtout comme signe d'écoute, il expliqua de but en blanc le pourquoi du comment ils en étaient arrivés, avec Deaton, à trouver une hypothèse plus que probable. Néanmoins, Derek ne voulait pas en parler à travers le combiné et voulait donc que l'humain rassemble la meute. Voyant la mine déconfite de Malia, il comprit que cette idée ne l'emballait pas outre mesure. En réalité, ses yeux de biches faisaient très bien comprendre à Stiles ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle voulait une soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Rien que lui. Il aurait dû se sentir bien, aimé, mais il ne pouvait même pas profiter de son nouveau statut. Il n'était plus célibataire bon sang ! Mais bien sûr, ça serait trop simple. Et rien ne l'était jamais à Beacon Hills. Les ennuis allaient le tuer un jour. Il donna son aval à l'ancien alpha qui fut soulagé, et il raccrocha. Malia se précipita directement sur sa personne, le poussant légèrement, faisant comprendre à l'humain qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il décide pour eux deux. Essayant de calmer le jeu, Stiles fit comprendre à la jeune louve toute l'importance de cette futur discussion dans la maison Hale. Elle lui répliqua que la menace n'existait même pas, ce à quoi surenchérit le fils du Shérif par une phrase poignante qu'elle ne put contrer. L'évocation de la mort était toujours un très bon argument.

...

Pourquoi était-elle allée dans les bois en fait ? Ah oui, Scott l'avait appelé. Son petit ami lui avait demandé de venir le plus rapidement possible chez les Hale. Il avait rajouté qu'il était déjà en chemin et qu'a fortiori, il ne pouvait pas aller la chercher. Il raccrocha sur un "je t'aime" avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre. Un peu vexée mais comprenant l'importance de la situation, Kira emporta avec elle son sabre et sortit précipitamment de chez elle. Le chemin était plutôt long jusqu'à l'appartement des Hale, mais elle connaissait un raccourci qui allait lui faire gagner dix minutes. Et si auparavant elle n'aurait jamais pris ce genre de chemin la nuit tombée, sa nouvelle situation de Kitsune lui donnait une sorte de regain. Elle se sentait puissante, armée de son katana et de son électricité. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Faux, et si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait pas emprunté ce foutu chemin.

C'est ce qu'elle se répétait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, courant à vive haleine. Elle ne connaissait pas ce qui la poursuivait. Cette chose l'avait surprise lorsqu'elle s'en attendait le moins, empêchant l'asiatique de pouvoir esquiver comme elle l'aurait voulu. Son épaule droite touché, elle avait dégainé son sabre avec plus de difficulté. Attendant quelques secondes pour analyser la situation, elle s'était précipitée sur cet ennemi à la tête squelettique. De tous les livres mythologiques qu'elle avait pu lire, Kira n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel. Et lorsqu'elle le vit feinter ses attaques multiples, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si forte que cela. La coupant dans ses pensées, le monstre de plus de deux mètres lui asséna un coup puissant qui la fit voltiger sur plusieurs mètres. Elle retomba sur ses fesses, la douleur se faisant ressentir de plus en plus. L'ennemi, positionnée plusieurs mètres en face d'elle, ne bougeait pas. Il attendait sûrement qu'elle se relève, ce qu'elle fit après quelques dizaines de secondes. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien seule, elle se mit à courir. Sa course effrénée avait légèrement surpris son adversaire. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas à l'abri. Loin de là. Elle entendait ses pas lourd s'approcher petit à petit d'elle, la peur s'accroissant à mesure que le bruit s'intensifiait pour ses oreilles humaines.

Soudain, elle vit, au loin, sur le haut d'un muret, une posture familière. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à déceler la personne qui se cachait derrière une capuche, postée dans l'ombre. L'obscurité empêchait Kira de percevoir le visage de cette personne. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de sa meute. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle vit la figure sauter. Plus de doute, elle avait devant elle un loup-garou. Ses yeux bleus interpella de suite Kira. Alors ce n'était pas un alpha... La créature se précipita sur ce nouvel ennemi. Le combat effréné devenait difficilement visible pour l'œil humain de la jeune fille, qui essayait d'analyser le plus possible ce qui se passait devant elle. Le monstre avait réussi à toucher son sauveur, ou sa sauveuse, car Kira n'arrivait pas à distinguer le sexe de la personne, qui, visiblement, avait délibérément prévu de se camoufler le plus possible. La Kitsune fut témoin de l'agressivité dont faisait preuve les deux combattants, le loup inconnu repoussant avec plus ou moins de réussite son ennemi. Brusquement, faisant craquer fortement ses muscles, le monstre détourna la tête et s'éloigna petit à petit de la zone de combat. Après quelques instants de répit, Kira, tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir le plus loin possible et la curiosité de savoir qui était cette personne devant elle, fut prise de court lorsqu'elle vu le visage du loup reprendre forme humaine. Un genou à terre, celle qu'elle voulut appeler ange-gardien en ce moment même enleva sa capuche et soupira fortement. Inconsciemment, les pas de la jeune asiatique allèrent à sa rencontre. Elle voulut se relever mais il lui fallut plus de force qu'elle ne pensa et Kira se précipita pour rattraper cette personne en vol. A cet instant, le visage du loup se tourna vers elle et la renarde fut passablement surprise de ce qu'elle vit. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux court couleur auburn, aux yeux bleu-gris venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle sentit le poids de la jeune femme sur son épaule, tentant de prendre appui pour se relever. Sans doute la bataille mettait à rudesse ses capacités de guérison. Après un laps délai, la femme cessa de s'appuyer sur Kira et s'éloigna doucement des lieux. La Kitsune tenta de la poursuivre mais elle fut impuissante devant la vitesse retrouvée de la bêta. Car elle en était certaine; c'était elle que les loups de la meute avaient entendu. Son nouveau cri résonnait même pour les oreilles humaines de Kira. Elle en avait la confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

« Une vie paisible est impossible pour les enfants du pêchés. »

...

Les informations énoncées par Kira étaient à la fois précieuses et inutiles. La meute savait dorénavant à quoi elle avait affaire. Un béta aux yeux bleus. La surprise fut de taille, surtout chez les loups. Mais ces derniers ne pouvaient se mentir ils étaient soulagés. Néanmoins, tout était encore flou. Cette béta était-elle celle qui avait sauvagement tué l'homme de la station-service ou était-ce celle qui tentait de se faire entendre. Car oui, une nouvelle fois ce cri avait résonné dans les oreilles des loups qui commençaient à perdre patience, sachant vouloir à tout prix qui était cette personne. Selon Kira, et elle en était certaine, la béta qu'elle avait vu était la « crieuse ». Elle en était sûre à 100%, se rappelant elle-même de l'expérience traumatisante des dernières minutes et de ce cri retentissant. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, pas d'erreur possible. Puis, la description de la jeune renarde pouvait s'avérer précieuse. La meute savait dorénavant à quoi ressemblait cette personne.

Pourtant, pour Peter, cela n'arrangeait en rien ces affaires. Honnêtement, il avait tenté de se ressourcer. Il était revenu sur les lieux de l'incendie, tentant calmement de percevoir en son for intérieur les différentes voix auquel il avait pu être confronté. Ceux de sa famille, bien entendu. Et ceux-là, il les reconnaîtrait entre mile. Puis, de ses adversaires. On ne savait jamais, les miraculés existaient bien. Et Peter en était bien la preuve. Il se tritura les méninges longtemps, essayant de trouver une piste plausible, voulant résoudre le mystère avant tout le monde. Il était absolument certain de pouvoir reconnaître cette voix. La certitude de la connaître. C'était fou, en y pensant. Il n'avait pas non plus croisé le chemin de nombreuses personnes, surtout pas lors de ces dernières années, le coma aidant peu avouons-le. Il voulait alors remonter à des souvenirs plus anciens, mais l'action de Talia empêchait certaines brides de revenir. Comme la mère de Malia. C'était dingue de se dire que c'était un mystère pour lui aussi. Sa sœur lui avait joué un sacré tour sur ce point-là, et il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir savoir qui elle était. Soudain, il se mit à penser que ce pouvait être elle. Cela serait logique : sa voix lui paraitrait familière mais sa difficulté à pouvoir mettre une image sur cette voix serait dû à son oubli. Peter se sentit fier, pensant réellement être sur une piste. Il s'était trompé. Il était peu probable que son hypothèse n'est qu'une vingtaine d'années. Mais surtout, il était impossible qu'elle soit une béta. Peter avait réussi, quelques mois après la révélation de Lydia, à retrouver un document sur l'acte de naissance de Malia. Il avait réussi à en retirer des informations et il avait trouvé quelque chose de réellement intéressant. Sa mère n'était pas une créature de la nuit. Alors la révélation d'une béta par Kira anéantissait complètement l'idée de l'oncle Hale.

Puis, lorsque Kira en vint à parler de ce qui l'avait attaqué, Derek vint à la charge. Il en avait rencontré un aussi avant d'aller chez Deaton, cet après-midi. D'après la description qu'il en avait faite au vétérinaire, ils avaient pu établir une connexion entre ces « Bersekers » et le meurtrier. Peter n'écouta pas la phase explicative de son neveu, sachant très bien de qui ils s'agissaient. Puis lorsque Derek énonça que ses monstres étaient à la botte de quelqu'un, l'assemblée fut abasourdie. Kira rajouta que la béta l'avait protégé, prouvant que la meute avait affaire à deux personnes différentes. L'une menaçante et l'une mystérieuse. Et oui, le calme ne durait jamais bien longtemps dans cette ville maudite.

...

Elle s'était fait griller. Elle pestait intérieurement. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait laisser cette jeune fille se faire massacrer par ce Berseker. D'ailleurs, la présence de ces êtres l'inquiétait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru en voir un jour. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Comme par hasard pile au moment où elle revenait. A croire qu'elle était un aimant à problèmes. Elle avait très bien vu que la jeune asiatique, armée de son katana, peinait à contenir les assauts du monstre. Et lorsqu'elle la vit prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle avait décidé d'intervenir. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas cette personne mais elle ne pouvait la laisser combattre seule. Alors elle attendit qu'elle vienne non loin de sa position, elle bondit tel un loup attendant sa proie. Elle asséna quelques coups au Berseker, qui, sous la rage de la béta, recula de plusieurs mètres. Mais la créature se ressaisit et reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur elle. Il était fort et rapide, c'était indéniable. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le face à face dura quelques minutes, la béta en difficulté mais pas résigné. Ses griffures ne faisaient pas grand-chose au Berseker mais elle persévérait. Le rythme effréné de ses coups lui permettait d'empêcher toute attaque de la part de son ennemi, et c'était déjà un sacré bonus car elle avait pas mal morflé au début de l'affrontement. Elle ne l'avait pas joué fine dès le début et cela s'était payé cash. Son bras la lançait, et l'utilisation continu de ses membres ralentissait sa parfaite guérison. Puis, elle vit le Berseker détourner la tête d'elle, reculant petit à petit puis quittant les lieux du combat.

Profitant de cette brèche, elle voulut s'enfuir mais elle se surprit en déposant un genou à terre. Elle avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration, de calmer ses pulsations, de permettre à la guérison de suivre son cours. Elle tendit l'oreille vers l'asiatique, entendant son cœur reprendre un rythme régulier. Puis, ce sont ses pas qu'elle perçut, mais, les forces l'ayant abandonnées sur l'instant, elle l'a vit s'approcher d'elle impuissante. Elle voulut se relever, mais elle se sentit tomber. Étrangement, l'adolescente la rattrapa à temps. Elle se reposa quelques instants sur son épaule, prenant appui sur cette inconnue qu'elle venait de sauver. Ayant repris du poil de la bête, ses forces complètement retrouvées, elle délaissa son maintien et quitta les lieux. D'un pas rapide. Bestial. Criant de tout son soul. Relâchant la pression. Fière de sa puissance.

Elle avait trouvé refuge deux kilomètres plus loin, reprenant un rythme de pas plus régulier. Le combat fut rude mais elle s'en sortit brillamment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battu, autant dire que pour une mise en bouche, elle était tombée sur du lourd. Passionnée d'histoire, elle savait très bien ce qu'était les Bersekers. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Ces sortes de garde du corps accompagnaient toujours une tierce personne, qui leur dictait leur conduite. Mais qui donc oserait s'entourer de ces êtres ? Pareil immondice devait être détruite. Elle pensait pouvoir mener à bien sa mission sans embouchures, et bien il fallait croire que c'était peine perdue. Elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle ne se bernait pas d'illusions, elle savait très bien sur quel territoire elle s'aventurait. L'ancienne famille de la ville ne s'était pas éteinte, elle le savait que trop bien. Néanmoins, elle ne connaissait pas la proportion de la meute, ni les histoires qui avait alimenté les dernières années. Plusieurs rumeurs lui étaient parvenues, mais elle ne croyait pas en ces racontars de comptoir. Une aide de sa part, tapie dans l'ombre, ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique. Car il était primordial qu'elle les aide. Il le fallait. Tout y dépendait. Son objectif était à portée de main. Mais il ne fallait pas encore qu'elle se découvre, la discrétion était de mise. Il lui fallait rester patiente.

...

Stiles sentait que Malia réagissait bizarrement aux paroles de Kira et de Derek. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il devinait que ça la travaillait. Sans doute était-elle attristée, se disant qu'elle avait quitté une vie de solitude pour une vie plus que mouvementée. Dans un élan de tendresse, il lui prit la main et la caressa. Le visage de la jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, diffusant une chaleur commune pour leurs peaux en contact. A cette vision, Derek se raidit. Il s'arrêta plusieurs millièmes de secondes avant de continuer, ne lâchant pas inconsciemment du regard les deux tourtereaux. L'humain ne pouvait pas sentir les ondes négatives qui émanaient de l'ancien alpha, mais Malia le sentit sans doute car sa main quitta celle de son petit ami. Stiles voulut répliquer, mais il se refréna. Après tout, il ne manquait pas d'affection dans la sphère du privé.

Une fois les explications finies, le bilan fut dressé. Deux menaces potentielles venaient de poindre leur bout du nez. S'il y avait dorénavant une description précise de l'une des deux personnes, l'autre restait encore inconnu. Mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas de charmantes intentions. La meute se dispersa quelques temps après avoir décidé d'une ronde effectuée en duo. Les groupes varieraient, Derek prenant en compte les emplois du temps encore scolaire de la plupart des membres. Il se porta volontaire, avec son oncle qu'il força quelques peu, pour faire la première analyse. Scott indiqua qu'il allait s'y pencher dès demain, prenant son statut d'alpha bien à cœur. Bien sûr, Stiles surenchérit de suite en ajoutant qu'il l'accompagnerait, répliquant que son frère ne pouvait s'en sortir sans lui. Sur ces belles paroles, les membres quittèrent l'appartement des Hale, laissant les deux loups de naissance seul à seul.

Peter se remettait péniblement de sa déception. Il avait réellement pensé être sur la bonne voie, mais voilà qu'on venait de briser sa théorie. Et doublement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu, la peine prédominant sur son jeune visage. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, pour ne pas le brusquer, et posa une main sur son épaule. Automatiquement, l'ex alpha releva la tête et fixa son oncle. Si ses yeux étaient des balles en argent, Peter serait mort sur le coup. Il s'éloigna de son oncle, attrapa sa veste en cuir accroché au porte manteau et lâcha un simple « on y va » qui voulait tout dire. Son neveu était vexé, déterminé à oublier ce qu'il voyait chaque jour en se défoulant sur le terrain. Et Peter n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il suivit Derek jusqu'aux confins de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Si un loup venait de faire son apparition, quelle meilleure cachette que cette luxueuse contrée sauvage ? Il mit ses sens en éveil, attentif au moindre son, à la quelconque odeur, à chaque vision qui s'offrait à lui. Peter regardait d'un air dubitatif son neveu. Il avait déjà essayé tout cela, s'était perdu d'avance. Faisant comprendre à Derek que ce secteur avait déjà était analysé, il entreprit une course effréné à travers les bois de la ville, une multitude de sensations le percutant. L'odeur du charbon qui lui grattait les narines, un feu de bois ayant sans doute était préparé non loin de sa position. Puis, il se stoppa net. Derek, qui l'avait suivi, s'étonna puis comprit bien vite ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter brusquement. Très faiblement, à peine perceptible même pour leurs ouïes très développée, un battement de cœur résonnait à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Ils se lancèrent dans une sorte de course contre la montre. Néanmoins, le rythme cardiaque ne bougeait pas de place, et à mesure de leur course, ils s'en approchèrent considérablement. Ce cœur battait rapidement, comme si l'excitation était au rendez-vous. Pendant quelques millièmes de seconde, Peter vit ses pensées se perdre dans des données perverses, mais il se reprit bien vite. Cette personne était seule. Il se mit à croire de plus en plus à l'entourloupe Ça sentait le piège à plein nez et pourtant, ils gambadaient à une allure folle pour découvrir ce que c'était. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix après tout, prenant des risques pour arriver à leurs fins. Quel ne fut pas leurs étonnements lorsque leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à leur ancienne demeure, si bien connu des deux hommes. Aucun doute, une personne était à l'intérieur. Et au vue de ses pulsations, cet être attendait leur venue.

Peter était sceptique, attendant quelques instants pour réfléchir à la meilleure idée, mais il fut pris cours lorsqu'il vu son imbécile de neveu marcher en direction de la maison. Il n'eut d'autre alternative que de le suivre, et lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte, il fut brutalement surprit par le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. En haut de l'escalier, entouré de ses deux Bersekers, se tenait Kate. L'effroyable et increvable Kate, visiblement revenu à la vie par il ne savait quel miracle. Il vit l'ancien alpha sortir les crocs. Il chercha à le calmer, mais il fut impuissant devant la rage de son neveu qui se précipita sur Kate.

- Doucement, mon joli. Lui lança-t-elle, juste avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur, retombant péniblement à la case départ.

Peter mit son bras devant son neveu, positionné derrière lui. Il regardait la blonde d'un air hébété, essayant de comprendre comment diable avait-elle pu renaître ? Il lui avait pourtant tranché la gorge. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, elle fit voir sa toute nouvelle apparence. La torpeur pris place sur le visage du plus jeune, mêlant rage et effroi. Et alors Peter se brusqua, ayant trouvé la réponse à sa question.

- Tu m'as rendu ainsi, Peter. Comme tu as rendu tous les autres anormaux. On te doit tous une fière chandelle.

Il ne sut pas directement si ses dires étaient de l'ironie ou bien si elle était sérieuse dans sa démence. Elle descendit les escaliers, ses deux gardes la suivant au pas de course. Automatiquement, il se décala à droite, tout en essayant de contenir son neveu pour qui la situation était trop incompréhensible. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Derek avant de se tourner vers Peter, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- On se reverra, mes chéris. Indiqua-t-elle, de se sa voix joueuse et enjôleuse.

Elle disparut de leur vision aussitôt ces paroles prononcées. Le sang de Derek bouillonnait, sa rage dépassant l'entendement. Son oncle tentait de le calmer, en vain. Il lui expliqua la situation, le plus posément possible. Néanmoins, il ne put arrêter le coup de son neveu qui le propulsa à quelques mètres plus loin, et Derek quitta les lieux, énervé comme jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

« Les fautes ne peuvent être réparées sans sacrifices. »

...

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Derek sortir en trombe de l'ancienne maison des Hale, elle hésita un court instant à le poursuivre. Elle se réfréna à la vue de Peter. Il descendit les escaliers calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant, elle fut témoin de la scène, en tout cas en partie. La sortie magistrale de Kate avait jeté un froid perceptible. Même elle fut surprise à sa vue. Surtout, sous cette apparence. Mais la blonde disparu aussitôt, suivit de ses deux armes sur pattes. Bien sûr, tout semblait logique dorénavant. Elle avait entendu parler du meurtre de la station-service. Et puis, il y avait cette odeur de sang dans un bois de la ville voisine. Quatre chasseurs avaient été massacrés. Elle avait maintenant sa coupable toute trouvée. Par contre, la raison restait encore inexpliquée. Et bien d'autres encore. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été présente dans cette ville depuis un bail, mais si elle était sur d'une chose, c'est que Kate n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait vraiment un train de retard, et ça la touchait de plus en plus. Dans ces moments-là, elle doutait de plus en plus. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû revenir. Sa présence n'étant visiblement plus nécessaire ici. Et ce depuis longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle se gifle pour reprendre ses esprits, visualisant ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Peter. Il était la clef qui lui ouvrirait la porte sur toutes ces nouveautés. Il était la raison de son retour à Beacon Hills. Elle cherchait à retarder l'échéance, mais au fond elle savait que l'affrontement serait inévitable. Elle était revenue pour ça. Elle l'observait, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, scrutant son ancienne maison. Une certaine mélancolie prédominait sur son visage, voguant entre sourire sincère et air grave. Il baissa la tête après quelques minutes, se perdant dans une profonde réflexion. Sa main droite vint tenir son menton, lui donnant un air faussement intellectuel. Elle se surprit à sourire face à cette vision. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de le revoir. Heureuse de le savoir en vie après ses multiples rumeurs visiblement non fondés. C'était la première fois depuis six ans qu'elle le revoyait. Une sonnerie de téléphone les fit sursauter tous les deux. Peter décrocha, passablement irrité. Elle ne savait pas qui était à l'autre bout du combiné mais il quitta sans plus tarder les lieux, lâchant un regard en sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa instinctivement sa main gauche devant sa bouche. L'avait-il senti ? Encore un mystère à résoudre. Cela en faisait décidément bien trop.

...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête en l'appelant ? Il l'avait même taquiné. « C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours, un miracle ! » lui avait-il dit. Quel imbécile. Mais il fut d'autant plus surpris et touché de le voir débarquer une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il gara sa Jeep dans le parking de l'école et le rejoignit. Derek se tenait la côte droite de sa main, la guérison paraissant passablement longue et douloureuse. Stiles accourra vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Le loup-garou lui demanda de l'aider à atteindre l'entrée du caveau. Aussitôt fait, il sortit ses griffes et pénétra dans l'antre, aidé de l'hyperactif qui s'exécutait sans broncher. Il se détacha de Stiles et s'écroula à terre, non loin de son objectif. Il demanda à l'humain de lui ramener un des bocaux se trouvant sur l'étagère du dessus. Stiles lui tendit l'objet désiré et il vit Derek soulever son t-shirt pour s'induire d'une substance visqueuse la côte. Il hésita à lui proposer son aide mais se rétracta, se sentant presque bizarre sur le coup. Alors il le regarda faire, tout en se mettant à penser que c'était peut-être encore plus dérangeant que de l'observer ainsi. Une fois finie, Derek resta encore plusieurs minutes sur le sol avant de se relever, la forme retrouvée. Il remercia l'humain, une once de gêne dans la voix transparent.

L'hyperactif, reprenant ses esprits, osa demander des comptes à Derek qui lui expliqua tout. L'apparition de Kate, son rôle avec les Bersekers. Puis sa haine montant crescendo, il avait décidé de la poursuivre, malgré les avertissements de son oncle. Après plusieurs kilomètres, il l'avait retrouvé, seule. Il voulut se lancer dans un combat en un contre un, mais c'était sans compter la ruse de la blonde qui quitta les lieux et laisser l'ancien alpha seul contre deux machines de guerre. Stiles comprit sans plus amples détails l'amplitude du combat et l'intensité des coups subis par Derek. Selon le brun, il avait eu de la chance d'être aussi habile sinon il y serait passé. Et il lâcha ça avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Rêvait-il ou bien les commissures de la bouche de Derek venaient-elles de se lever ? Il voulut se pincer mais le loup le prendrait encore plus pour un fou. Il se surprit à penser qu'il guettait de plus en plus les réactions de l'ex alpha. Derek paraissait plus heureux, parfois. Il espérait que ses multiples jérémiades optaient dans ce sens. Bien sûr, il savait que Derek n'était pas du genre à se confier et que ce genre de chose, il n'en parlerait à personne. Alors il ne posait pas de questions personnelles au brun, même si l'envie était forte. Très forte. Ceci dit, il connaissait déjà la vie amoureuse de l'ancien alpha et en soit, c'était déjà pas mal. Il pourrait encourir la mort si ces infos se savaient.

Le silence qui prédominait dans la salle surprit le loup qui sortit légèrement ses crocs et vint menacer l'humain, pour rire. Son sens de l'humour laissait encore à désirer, et Stiles n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer. Il vivait vraiment dangereusement. Derek indiqua qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce, et invita Stiles à passer devant. Innocent qu'il était, il ne comprenait pas les intentions du brun. Fort heureusement pour lui. Il se maudissait pour avoir des pensées perverses devant le postérieur de l'humain, mais le spectacle était tellement rare qu'il serait bête de s'en priver. De plus en plus Derek s'osait à penser qu'il devrait tenter quelque chose. Que nenni. Il ne devait pas. Il le savait pourtant eux deux, c'était peine perdu. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce que l'humain lui propose de venir chez lui. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, il allait craquer.

...

Elle avait retrouvé sa trace. Ce fut périlleux mais pas impossible. Non loin de la ville, un entrepôt abandonné depuis plusieurs années lui servait de QG. Quelle meilleure cachette en effet ? De loin, elle vit un des Bersekers positionné à l'entrée. Visiblement, Kate attendait quelqu'un. Comment avait-elle pu changer ainsi ? Comment avait-elle pu se changer ainsi ? Elle l'avait connu un an avant son départ. Kate traînait souvent à la bibliothèque de sa fac. Elle l'avait remarqué lors de sa dernière année, il faut dire que peu de gens allaient si tard travailler. Ce fut la blonde qui vint vers elle, lui demandant certaines informations historiques et mythologiques. Elle sut automatiquement que Kate était curieuse, et qu'elle avait l'œil. Elles devinrent rapidement amies, se trouvant plusieurs centres d'intérêts. Puis lorsqu'elle avait décidé de quitter Beacon Hills, las de la situation, elles s'étaient perdues de vue. Mais son souvenir de Kate était intact. Néanmoins, elle se doutait très bien des activités nocturnes de la jeune femme. Avec un nom de famille pareil, difficile de passer inaperçu. Surtout, elle avait surpris une conversation explicite avec son frère, le doute n'étant plus permis. Pourtant, elle arrivait à lui trouver des excuses, la famille étant souvent un poids pour bien trop de personnes. Et Kate n'avait jamais su qui elle était vraiment, alors au fond elle ne risquait rien. Foutues pensées égoïstes. Si elle avait su, à l'époque, elle aurait réagi différemment bien des fois. Mais l'heure n'était plus au regret.

Elle aperçut au loin une personne venir vers l'entrepôt. Le Berseker l'examina puis la laissa passer. Elle hésita à s'approcher, prenant le risque de se faire repérer. Mais c'était une chance unique de comprendre un morceau de l'histoire. Le plus discrètement possible, elle descendit de la pente où elle était cachée pour rejoindre le bâtiment abandonné. Les arbres lui permettaient de se dissimuler à chaque tournement de tête. Elle attendit le moment opportun pour enclencher une course rapide jusqu'à se plaquer sur le mur. Elle jeta un regard dans chaque direction. R.A.S. Soulagée, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle était un peu haute et elle risquait de se faire prendre si sa tentative échouait. Elle décida, pour le moment, de rester positionnée en dessous. La conversation des deux femmes, car la personne qui venait de rejoindre Kate était de sexe féminin, étaient incompréhensible pour elle. Surtout, elle lui paraissait sans importance. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que la conversation tourna autour d'un sujet épineux.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Lança Kate, l'irritation transpercent dans sa voix.

- Par encore, c'est dur tu sais… Répliqua la jeune inconnue, une once de tristesse. Je l'aime vraiment…

- Tes sentiments envers cet imbécile passent avant notre mission ? Je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien mais il fait partit de leur meute. As-tu oublié ce que les Hale nous ont fait ? S'énerva brusquement la blonde, haussant crescendo la voix.

- Bien sûr que non, ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

- NOUS ont fait. Ne l'oublie pas. Car si tu n'as pas été directement touché, s'en prendre à moi c'était s'en prendre aussi à toi. Ils nous ont séparés bien trop longtemps. Si lors de l'incendie j'ai réussi à brûler la plupart de ces énergumènes, ils en restent deux. Et pas des moindre.

- Mais… Et quel est le rôle de Derek dans l'histoire ?

- En soit ? Pas grand-chose. Il fut seulement trop bête de me croire amoureuse de lui. Il n'était qu'un naïf adolescent fasciné par ce que je pouvais représentée. J'ai peut-être été cruel avec lui, le trompant sans allégresse. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que m'a fait ton père. Et pour cela, il mérite une peine plus horrible que la mort.

- Sa mauvais réputation lui causera sa perte tu sais… Même son propre neveu ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance…

- Même Derek n'est pas sot au point de croire un homme qui n'a pas hésité à tuer sa propre nièce pour le pouvoir. Ils font une belle paire de bras cassés, deux anciens alphas presque près pour la retraite.

- Et pourtant, Peter fait des efforts. Il fait de son mieux pour se racheter. Même moi j'ai presque de la peine pour lui…

- Ne crois jamais un traite mots de ce que peut te dire Peter ! Il n'est qu'un baratineur de classe mondial, une enflure de première.

- Désolée…

- Pas grave, mais prends garde. Il est rusé. Cependant, bientôt il ne sera plus, et le monde s'en portera bien mieux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait, c'était juste impossible. Peter père ? Mais encore, quelles étaient ces accusations graves portées à son encontre ? Elle connaissait l'homme, mais à travers les mots durs de son ancienne amie, elle ne pouvait penser un seul instant qu'ils fussent vrais. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle vit une étincelle voler non loin de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Elle reconnut immédiatement une des armes dont est équipé un chasseur. Profitant de cette diversion, elle grimpa le long du mur. Difficilement, elle atteint la fenêtre barricadée. Elle aperçut à la hâte Kate, irritée par cette soudaine apparition. Le visage de sa complice se dessina de trois quart. Sa chevelure et ses yeux marron la frappèrent directement. Elle avait les traits des Hale. Avant qu'elle ne puisse plus analyser la situation, elle vit un homme blond être balancé avec force par le monstre de garde. Avant qu'il ne puisse relever la tête, l'inconnue avait quitté le bâtiment. Elle essaya de la voir ou de l'entendre derrière elle, mais d'où elle était, impossible de la guetter. Et lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme à terre était le frère de Kate, son sang bouillonna. Son désir de vengeance était-il si fort qu'elle allait aller jusqu'à tuer son propre frère. Décidant sans réellement réfléchir, elle brisa les barreaux et pénétra dans l'enceinte. Profitant de la surprise de Kate en la voyant, reconnaissant malgré des changements notoires qui elle était, elle prit avec elle le blessé et se hâta de partir. Elle entendit au loin Kate crier aux Bersekers de ne pas les poursuivre et fut soulager d'entendre ça. Elle prit la direction le plus rapidement possible de l'hôpital et non loin de l'entrée, elle laissa le corps de l'homme, qui ayant repris ses esprits, la remercia et lui indiqua qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul. Rassurée, elle se dépêcha de partir. Après cette récente découverte, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il était venu l'heure des retrouvailles.

...

Les bras derrière le dos, Peter scrutait l'horizon au travers de l'imposante fenêtre. L'appartement - si l'on pouvait nommer ainsi les lieux - leurs offraient une vue imprenable sur la ville. C'était un point tout à fait stratégique, mettant en éveil leurs sens à la moindre suspicion. Il attendait paisiblement son neveu, fourré il ne savait où. Stiles l'avait rassuré en lui écrivant un sms. Derek était avec lui. Peter ne voulut même pas savoir comment cet hyperactif avait eu son numéro. Il pensa seulement à l'offensif de son neveu et il en sourit presque. Non pas qu'il soit heureux d'avoir découvert un secret plus que gênant sur un membre de sa famille, mais après tout, il ne pouvait réellement en vouloir à son neveu qui ressentait encore de la réticence à son égard. Et puis, il fallait croire que l'humain plaisait décidément beaucoup aux Hale. Deux membres avaient été charmés, en espérant que ce soit les seuls. Quoique si l'on rajoutait Cora, qui avait eu opinion passablement positive sur Stiles, cela augmentait les chiffres. Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe.

A cette pensée, son visage s'illumina, un sourire prédominant. Il en oublia quelques minutes du moins les tracas du présent. Les menaces rodaient encore et voilà qu'il pensait futilement. Mais ça avait du bon, il ne pouvait le nier. En y repensant, la meute avait déjà élucidé une partie du problème. Et non des moindre. Le retour de Kate, entourée de véritables machines de guerre. La partie allait être sacrément rude. Il n'avait pas eu directement affaire à eux, mais avec ce qui se racontait dans les livres ainsi que des deux expériences rapportées, il avait de quoi être affolé. Surtout qu'il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme, se remettant péniblement de sa résurrection. Les mois avaient passé mais il restait encore des brides de sa précédente mort. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit ses membres se raidir. Voilà une époque qu'il voulait oublier. Sa démence avait été-t-elle qu'il avait fait les pires atrocités qui puissent exister. Et pourtant, dans un sens, il ne regrettait aucunement ses gestes. Les gens qu'il avait tués étaient mauvais. Tous sans exception. Peut-être pas Laura, sa défunte nièce. Pourtant, le pouvoir avait eu raison de sa clémence et il l'avait égorgé sans aucun remord. Il était un monstre. C'était un fait. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il tentait de se racheter un conduite, tiraillée entre la volonté d'obtenir le pardon de son neveu et le désir de pouvoir toujours présent. Être un alpha était un sentiment de puissance sans commune mesure. Invincible il s'était senti, invincible il aimerait redevenir.

Aux yeux de la meute, il était cet oncle psychopathe un peu dérangeant et surtout immortel, ayant même réussi à braver la mort. Pourtant, il se sentait plus heureux en ces périodes sombres que durant sa phase d'alpha. Car le pouvoir n'était rien sans de valeureux soldats et cela lui avait coûté la vie une fois. Être seul était bien le pire des supplices, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait retrouver un semblant de stabilité complète au sein de cette meute tant que le soupçon existerait. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la personne qui le comprenne. D'emblée, il se perdit dans les brides de sa mémoire. Il n'y avait eu qu'une personne qui correspondait à cette description, mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un imbécile. Encore plus que maintenant. Et qui sait de quoi serait fait le présent s'il avait osé tendre la main vers elle au lieu de feindre à chaque instant ? Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, il ne le savait que trop bien. Les sacrifices étaient inévitables. Et pourtant, certains étaient encore plus douloureux que la mort.

...

Lorsque Stiles lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, Derek ne put inlassablement empêcher des pensées perverses de voguer à travers son cerveau. C'était peine perdu. Pourtant, il savait que l'humain avait sûrement quelque chose à lui montrer. En tout cas, il ne lui en fit pas part pendant tout le trajet. L'hyperactif monopolisa la parole, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au loup. Il n'était pas un grand bavard de prime abord. Et puis, même s'il feintait devant la meute, il aimait entendre Stiles débiter un flux incommensurable de mots en un temps record. Ça prouvait qu'il allait bien, et c'est tout ce qui lui suffisait. Lorsqu'il gara sa jeep, Stiles resta quelques temps stoïque, le regard dans le vague. Derek tentait méticuleusement de le faire réagir, mais voyant que c'était peine perdu, il le secoua fortement afin de faire réagir son homologue. Et cela marcha car l'hyperactif, comme si l'absence de ces dernières secondes n'étaient qu'un rêve, reprit de l'entrain et sortit brutalement du véhicule. Derek le suivit sans broncher. Stiles se fut obligé de préciser que son père n'était pas présent à la maison, ce qui alimenta les images ambiguës de s'afficher dans l'esprit du brun.

Derek ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'admirer ce qu'il avait en face de lui, le fessier de Stiles placé à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, vu le rythme lent qu'avait décidé de prendre l'humain. S'il le voulait, il pourrait lui rentrer dedans, ce qui rendrait la situation vraiment cocasse. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Derek, et jamais il n'oserait tenter quoi que ce soit. Il se maudissait déjà assez pour ça. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, il demanda à Derek de rester un moment dehors. Se doutant de ce qui se tramait, l'ancien alpha ne prit pas en compte ce détail et rentra, surprenant Stiles alors en plein rangement. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler jetage de fringues sur le siège du rangement. Comprenant -mal- les intentions de Derek, il prit cela pour de l'impatience et invita le brun à s'asseoir sur le bord de lit. Même si avant qu'il ne fut véritablement installé, l'humain aborda le sujet.

- Bon. Je sais que ce n'est pas commun que tu sois ici. Enfin, je veux dire, en tant qu'invité désiré. Non pas que je te désire, enfin je m'égare là…

- Stiles… Soupira Derek, cherchant à l'aider voyant qu'il tournait autour du pot.

- Voilà. C'est Malia.

Génial. Le sujet qui fâche. D'emblée. Il voulut se lever dans la foulée, mais il se rechigna lorsqu'il vu la mine de Stiles s'assombrir. Visiblement, c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler. Alors, par respect, mais surtout par amour pour lui, il lui donna une chance de s'exprimer. Il attendit plusieurs instants, voyant l'hyperactif avoir du mal à chercher ses mots.

- Tu sais que c'est ta cousine. Et la fille de Peter Hale par-dessus tout, oh malheur à elle. Alors je devrais être habituée à votre bizarrerie. Surtout que bon, plus spéciale qu'elle tu meurs. Mais là, c'est autre chose. Je veux dire, depuis le début, j'arrive à la comprendre, à la soutenir, à savoir ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, je sens une certaine distance entre nous. Comme si elle me cachait quelque chose.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle tient vraiment à toi, tu sais.

- C'est pas le problème, Derek, et peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me dit rien.

- Mais comment peux-tu être aussi sur qu'elle te cache quelque chose ?

- Sérieusement ? Tu me poses cette question ? Moi ? Le roi des menteurs ? Arrête j'ai fait ça toute ma vie. Bon, d'accord, avec plus ou moins de réussite. Mais crois-moi, je n'ai peut-être pas vos supers pouvoirs, mais je peux sentir quand quelqu'un ne me dit pas tout. Et c'est le cas de Malia.

- Et…

- Bah je voudrais savoir ce que c'est !

- Et donc tu t'adresses à moi ?

- Je sais, ça parait fou. Mais je me vois mal demander ça à Scott, puis vous avez un lien vous deux… Tu ne veux quand même pas que je m'adresse à ton putain d'oncle psychopathe hein ?

- Bon. T'as gagné.

Et il avait perdu. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas résister à Stiles. Et il avait comme l'impression qu'inconsciemment, l'humain en jouait. Cela l'étonnait qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais c'était comme si un sixième sens lui dictait sa conduite. Comme s'il pouvait savoir qu'après tout, il allait accepter. Même si ça lui ferait mal au cœur. Il perdait un peu plus chaque jour. Las de cette situation mais impuissant.

- Puis, Peter n'est pas au courant n'est-ce-pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Que Malia est sa fille.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu n'es pas sûr ?

- Avec Peter, je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Tu voudrais pas l'appeler ?

- Et pour lui demander quoi ?

- J'en sais rien moi, s'il a des nouvelles sur Kate ?

- Quel rapport avec Malia ?

- Aucun, mais c'est pour lancer la conversation. Je te donne des conseils moi, t'en fais ce que tu veux !

Sans rechigner, il attrapa son téléphone et appela son oncle. Il entendit inlassablement le bip se répéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le répondeur. Il réessaya une deuxième fois. Même résultat.

- Alors ? S'impatientait l'hyperactif.

- Il ne répond pas.

- Jamais là quand il faut, toujours là quand il ne faut pas ! Bon, tant pis. Allons-y !

- Où ça ?

- Bah, pardi ! A la recherche d'indices ! S'enthousiasmait-il, se prenant sur le moment pour un détective.

Amusé par cette situation, Derek se leva du lit de l'hyperactif afin de le suivre, l'humain ayant presque quitté la salle. Mais maladroit, Stiles bouscula légèrement son étagère. Tout manqua de tomber, mais, avec l'aide de Derek, il réussit à stabiliser le meuble. Le regard de Derek se porta sur l'échiquier. Il était laissé tel qu'il l'avait découvert la dernière fois. Il en avait presque oublié ce détail. Stiles allait sortir de la salle mais Derek le retint légèrement par la manche.

- Pourquoi le roi ? Demanda Derek, sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus sur tout le reste.

- Hein ? Trouva l'hyperactif comme seule réponse.

- Sur ton échiquier. Pourquoi étais-je le roi ?

Il sentit le cœur de Stiles accélérer. Il le fixa, remarquant ainsi ses joues se rosirent à mesure que l'échange durait. L'humain avait perdu sa langue, cherchant une parade. Mais il ne trouvait rien, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir sous l'œil inquisiteur du loup-garou. Et pourtant, il devait se sauver de cette situation. Par n'importe quel moyen. Il devait trouver un mensonge qui n'en était pas un. Là, il avait clairement du mal à mettre son cerveau en marche. Car au fond, que pouvait-il dire ? S'il était le roi, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait voir Derek autrement. Un pilier, un guerrier, un leadeur, une personne importante. Très importante. Trop importante. Bordel, il était mal. Il fallait croire qu'il avait un faible pour la famille Hale. Malia, bien sûr. Sa petite amie était charmante, plus que charmante. Mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier complètement Derek. Il était mal. Fallait qu'il arrête de suite de penser au corps en sueur de Derek, à ses pectoraux, à ses fesses, à ses yeux. Yeux qui d'ailleurs ne voulaient pas quitter les siens. Stiles avait l'impression que l'ancien alpha pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il le vivait vraiment mal en ce moment-même. Son sauveur se fit entendre lorsque la sonnerie du portable de Derek résonna dans les lieux. C'était son oncle qui, gracieusement, lui demandait ce qu'il voulait. Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Derek avant de quitter la salle, lui précisant seulement qu'il allait préparer le moteur. En réalité, il allait juste prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression. Il avait eu chaud.


	5. Chapter 5

« Un futur n'est rien sans le passé qui le construit »

...

Ses pas l'avaient amené jusqu'à un immeuble lugubre. L'apparence lui intimait d'emblée de ne pas pénétrer à l'intérieur, et pourtant il le fallait. Le temps n'était plus au doute, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Pour tout le monde. Elle le savait très bien. Mais c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle avança jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. L'enceinte totalement déserte, éclairée par la faible lueur de la nuit ne la changeait pas outre mesure des endroits dans lesquels elle avait l'habitude de venir. Elle avait longtemps vagabondé avant de finalement retrouver Beacon Hills. Et puis, aux vues des récents événements, il fallait croire que ce genre de lieux étaient typiques des Hale, dont la difficulté du monde les avaient littéralement changé. Tête baissée, elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, la mélancolie des jours d'antan s'emparant d'elle. Comme elle donnerait cher pour retourner en ces temps heureux. Elle se tapa faiblement la joue, lui intimant de ne pas se relâcher et de se recentrer sur son objectif. Elle monta alors lentement les escaliers, son cœur palpitant irrégulièrement. Elle hésita à accélérer. Elle se doutait que Peter devait déjà l'avoir entendu. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Elle stressait comme une dingue, redoutant la proche rencontre. Elle avait ressassé encore et encore ces retrouvailles. Dans ses rêves, un millier de scénarios s'entremêlaient. Et pourtant, elle doutait en ces instants. Elle sentit son assurance la quitter une fois devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir parler une fois en face de lui. Elle l'avait de multiples fois redoutés pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, qu'elle ne devait pas flancher. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis ouvra brusquement la porte. Peter était jusqu'à alors profondément enfoui dans ses pensées et il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il entendit, d'une voix qu'il pensait pourtant appartenir au passé, son nom être prononcée.

- Peter...

Cette voix se voulait douce en susurrant ce simple nom... C'était tout bonnement impossible n'est-ce pas ? Peter se retourna, l'étonnement se mêlant à une multitude de sentiments. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'il aperçut la personne en face de lui. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Devant, elle restait stoïque, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Elle avança de quelques pas, la lumière reflétant ainsi parfaitement sur sa personne. Aucun doute possible, c'était elle. Malgré les changements apparents, le doute n'était pas permis. Sentant un regard persistant sur elle, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite, se mordillant la lèvre. L'attente était terrible. Devait-elle engager en premier la conversation ? Le stress s'emparait d'elle, comme elle l'avait redouté. Pourtant, prenant son courage à demain, elle relança les débats, bégayant légèrement.

- Ça fait longtemps...

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à dire, son regard se reposant sur Peter. Ses yeux reflétaient le capharnaüm qui existait dans sa tête. La surprise, le doute, la joie, la tristesse. Les remords refaisaient surface, l'accablant d'autant plus. Il le savait, tout ce qu'il se passait était de sa faute. Si Beacon Hills ressemblaient à un cimetière, c'était à cause de lui. Si elle était partit, c'était à cause de lui. Il fit un pas vers elle, son étonnement transmit à travers son regard pointé sur lui. Elle ne le lâchait pas visuellement.

- Claire... Es-tu réelle ? Parla-t-il enfin, brisant la glace entre les deux adultes.

- Oui, Peter. Lui répondit-elle, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Je suis bien là, devant toi.

- Je... N'arrive pas à y croire.

- Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il commençait directement par la question qui fâche. La brusquant légèrement, elle rompit la soutenance du regard, détournant une nouvelle fois son visage de lui. Claire hésitait sur sa réponse. La vérité ? Il la traiterait tout simplement d'idiote. Mentir ? Il le sentirait. Elle savait très bien que leurs sens étaient presque infaillibles, et au fond, n'était-elle pas venue ici pour éclaircir les choses ? Alors lui mentir, ce serait briser ce pour quoi elle s'était décidée à revenir.

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Tu étais la raison de mon départ.

Et le passé refit définitivement surface. Il se revoyait, quelques années plus tôt, avant que sa vie s'effondre. Le bonheur était à porter de main. Il apercevait très bien son neveu, encore plein de vie à cette époque. Et il se voyait à côté d'elle, une amitié solide qui aurait pu tourner en autre chose. Qui _aurait dû _se transformer en autre chose. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer. La peur de s'engager, la confusion dans ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas su discerner la différence entre amitié et amour, croyant à cette époque qu'elle n'était pas autre chose qu'une bonne amie. Une très bonne amie. Une _charmante_ amie. Qu'il avait été bête à ce moment-là, et en y repensant, il voulut se frapper à en saigner.

- Je suis désolé…

Ce fut les seuls mots que Peter avaient trouvé à répliquer. Comme si son cerveau s'était perdu dans les méandres du passé. Et il fallait croire que Claire l'avait compris, car elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

- Le passé ne peut être changé. Mais le futur, si.

Elle avait sorti ça, surprise elle-même par le ton employé. Il se voulait désinvolte, voir charmeur. Venait-elle de le draguer ouvertement ? Et cela fit son petit effet car Peter s'approcha d'elle, rompant la distance qu'il y avait. Il lui prit la main, la caressa, sans dire un mot. Il releva le visage de Claire, voulant de nouveau pouvoir se perdre dans ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Toujours la même intensité, toujours la même volupté. Ses yeux gris-bleu pâle le scrutait scrupuleusement, comme attendant le moindre signal. Mais il ne fit rien, profitant seulement de leur proximité. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Peter sur son visage, alimentant les rougeurs constantes de ses pommettes. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle avait l'impression de redevenir adolescente, perdant peu à peu ses moyens. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'adonner à ce qu'elle désirait réellement, à lâcher prise. Et Peter non plus à ce qu'elle voyait, l'hésitation prenant place avant toute chose. Et puis il y avait les problèmes, qui malgré la situation, étaient primordiales sur tout le reste. Elle était venue voir Peter aussi pour ça. Pour ce qu'elle avait appris. Pour ce qu'elle voulait comprendre. Alors elle rompit le contact, se défaisant de l'emprise que l'ancien alpha avait sur elle. Elle enfourna sa main dans la poche, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne la prenne pas de nouveau par surprise, puis recula de plusieurs pas. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son sérieux. En tout cas pour quelques instants.

- Peter... Souffla-t-elle, une once de déception se faisant sentir dans son intonation. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça.

- Pour quoi dont alors ? Répliqua-t-il illico, s'avançant de nouveau vers elle. N'est-ce pas pour me revoir que tu es venue ?

Elle allait craquer. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle. La chaleur de la pièce allait crescendo et si elle n'arrêtait pas de suite Peter, elle n'arriverait pas à entendre raison. Elle plaça sa main sur le torse de l'homme en face d'elle, qui la regarda étonné mais pas vexé.

- Je veux des réponses.

- Et à quoi très chère ?

- A ça. A tout. Beacon Hills est tellement différente ! De nombreuses rumeurs me sont parvenues, et j'aimerai savoir si elles sont vraies. Et puis il y a Kate et...

- Attends... Comment sais-tu pour Kate ?

- Je l'ai vu. Elle était surprise d'ailleurs.

- Qui ne le serait-pas ? Répliqua-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Oh Peter, arrête avec ce sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ? Il te plait ?

Et voilà. De nouveau le Peter joueur refaisait surface. Comme au bon vieux temps. Il tenta une nouvelle approche, contournant Claire pour se positionner derrière elle. Elle ne bougea même pas, mais son cœur battit à tout rompre quand les bras de Peter vinrent l'enlacer. Elle susurra un infime Peter sans conviction avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser à pleine haleine. Elle était trop faible face à lui. Plus que satisfait, il rapprocha leurs deux corps par une simple pression dans le bas du dos, ses mains se perdant ensuite au travers du t-shirt de Claire. Prise dans l'euphorie de l'instant, elle ne résista même pas. Pire, elle en fit de même, touchant avec délectation les muscles nouvellement seyants de l'oncle Hale. Leurs langues se mêlaient, découvrant l'un et l'autre l'entité buccale de son homonyme. Soudain, un bruit sourd parvint à leurs oreilles. Un téléphone tombé à terre. Elle brisa immédiatement le lien et jeta un regard vers la source du bruit. Derek et un autre homme se tenait là, hébétés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle entendit le plus jeune des Hale prononcé son prénom, plus que surpris de la retrouver ici. Elle vit l'inconnu les regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, ne piffant pas du tout la situation. Elle fut prise en flagrant délit, et sa gêne atteignait un sommet maximal. Elle se sentait comme un adolescent surprit par sa mère en train de se masturber. Elle remit en place une distance entre elle et Peter, mais le regard de celui qui, il y a encore quelques instants, étaient en train de la peloter, était plus qu'équivoque. Et elle le savait; si Derek n'avait pas fait son entrée, elle aurait sans doute succombé à ce satan en col V.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre très court, mais c'est tout simplement car je ne voulais pas couper le prochain. Et je préviens; Death-Fic donc ça va pas être joyeux au fur et à mesure 8D (je suis une psychopathe)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

« La mort n'est pas une malédiction mais une bénédiction. »

...

Leur escapade n'avait rien donné. Stiles était déçu, bien entendu. Il aurait aimé avoir des réponses à ses questions. Or, malgré l'odorat super développé de Derek et son génie naturel, il pensait vraiment tomber sur quelque chose. Avoir un semblant de piste. Pour ça, ils étaient allés dans la forêt de la ville. Elle y avait passé le plus clair de son temps, et il semblait logique qu'elle puisse peut-être y retourner. Stiles espérait que ce ne soit qu'un mal-être passager, comme une mélancolie de son précédent statut. Comme il voulait croire à cette théorie parfaitement compréhensible et surtout inoffensive. Pourtant, il doutait réellement que Malia était le style de fille à se prendre la tête sur de pareilles idées. Non, autre chose devait la travailler et il voulait savoir. Parce qu'il tenait à elle. Parce qu'elle s'était prise d'amour pour lui. Bien sûr, cette situation le gênait. Il l'adorait, vraiment. Elle lui faisait un bien fou et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment. Se sentir aimer et désirer. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre ses précédents sentiments, chahutant et empêchant toutes nouvelles tendances de naître. Cloisonné à ses dépend dans un passé emprisonnant, asphyxié par ses ressentis envers une personne non désirable. Il tentait chaque jour de l'oublier, de se dire que ses fantasmes n'étaient pas réelles. Que ses pulsions qui le démangeaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard était dû à autre chose qu'à une attirance profonde pour sa personne. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que malgré son adorable Malia, il n'arrivait pas à oublier Derek Hale. Ce putain de loup-garou grincheux violent et bête. Stiles pensait être intelligent mais au fond, il était tombé dans le piège, comme le pauvre imbécile qu'il était en réalité. Au contact des loups, il avait appris à cacher ses véritables sentiments, passant presque maître en la matière. Néanmoins, il y arrivait de moins en moins. Comme si ces pulsions animales reprenaient ses droits. Comme s'il devait s'approprier son dû. Et en le regardant faire ses recherches, malgré des pauses tue l'amour, Derek restait ce bad-boy, plus sexy tu meurs.

La seule idée que trouva Derek après des recherches calamiteuses, se fut d'aller voir son oncle. Il invita Stiles à le suivre, profitant d'une nouvelle occasion pour rester à ses côtés. Et il le savait, ses moments se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Ça lui faisait mal de l'aider à trouver si quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa petite amie. Comme un véritable poignard dans le dos. Pourtant, il ferait tout pour lui, et il avait comme l'impression que Stiles le savait. Si non, il était décidément doué pour un gars de son âge. Reprenant la jeep de l'hyperactif, toujours un mot doux pour sa douce voiture chérie, ils firent route jusqu'à l'immeuble des Hale. De nuit, Stiles roulait prudent. C'est ce que pensait Derek, souriant presque à cette pensée. N'avait-il pas déjà assez risqué sa vie pour avoir peur au volant ? En réalité, l'humain en profitait juste pour prolonger l'instant. Il se remémorait leurs quelques moments en bagnole. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait en rire, mais sur le moment, il avait vraiment souffert. Il s'entendait comme chien et chat. Et Stiles était définitivement le chat. Pas question qu'il soit un chien, même si d'emblée, on penserait alors à Derek comme un parfait chat solitaire, majestueux, feintant avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Non, il voulait un chien Derek, ça serait définitivement plus drôle. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait donner ? Un bon chien-chien à son mai-maître alors. Instantanément, l'hyperactif s'esclaffa de rire, s'imaginant parfaitement la scène. Lui, caressant le haut du front de Derek, qui soupirerait d'aise. Oh, le paradis serait alors réel. Derek le regardait incrédule, témoin une nouvelle fois d'extravagance de l'adolescent. Il ne voulut même pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Seulement, il se mit à conduire n'importe comment et le seul moyen qu'il trouva de le ramener à la raison fut de cogner sa tête sur son volant. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ça marcha du tonnerre car automatiquement, l'hyperactif fit part de sa plainte à Derek, rétorquant que ça faisait affreusement mal. Il se caressa la tempe puis se reconcentra de nouveau sur son volant. Il le disait tout le temps. Derek était un mâle se voulant dominateur. Alors le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour le prouver, c'était de se montrer violent. Et il fallait croire que Stiles était maso car au fond, ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. Derek intima à l'humain de s'arrêter, l'appartement n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il se gara prudemment, puis lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, il fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Derek se poser sur son torse. Le brun se retourna vers lui et lui indiqua que Peter n'était pas seul. Stiles hésitait dorénavant entre une panique totale ou une curiosité maladive. Ils allaient être fixés, car c'est un Derek impatient qui entra en trombe dans le bâtiment. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Son sms était clair. Tuer Peter Hale. Vraiment ? Et pourtant, elle savait que Kate était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle avait eu l'habitude, sous son ancienne forme, de chasser. Mais c'était pour survivre. Là, lui demander de tuer délibérément quelqu'un, c'était un _meurtre_. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, c'était son père. Oui, Malia était la fille de Peter Hale, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Dans son sang coulait l'histoire de deux familles que tout oppose, que rien n'aurait dû rapprocher, de deux haines mutuelles. Fruit d'une nuit défendue, d'une erreur de jeunesse, d'une anomalie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, surprenant une conversation entre Stiles et Scott, elle blâmait le jeune homme de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Et pourtant, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Personne ne portait Peter dans leur cœur, et à juste raison. Son passé de psychopathe lui collait à la peau, et malgré ses tentatives de rédemption, personne ne croyait réellement en sa sincérité. Malia, elle, voulait croire en ses beaux discours. Néanmoins, sa mère lui radotait sans cesse de faire gaffe, de ne pas croire ses inepties. Et elle savait qu'au fond, sa mère avait raison. La façon dont elle fut traité par la famille Hale fut injuste. Alors oui, elle n'adhérait pas aux méthodes barbares employées jadis par sa tante, mais elle comprenait le geste. Elle lui répétait que Gérard l'avait forcé, qu'elle avait été manipulé par son propre père. Et Malia voulait la croire, et en se renseignant sur le passé des habitants de Beacon Hills, et il lut que sa mère fut bien la déclencheuse de l'incendie. Pas sûr à cent pour cent de la véracité de ses dires, elle aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Mais elle n'avait personne. Stiles l'interrogerait illico, comprenant automatiquement le pot aux roses. Non, elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque. C'était la parole de Kate contre celle de Peter. Choisir entre celle qui la reconnu de suite et celui qui feintait en la voyant. Son père biologique ne voulait pas la reconnaître, alors qu'elle était pourtant si proche, à la différence de Kate.

Malia l'avait retrouvé par miracle. Ayant entendu que son père était Peter, elle avait voulu savoir qui elle était. C'était encore une étape bouleversante, une nouvelle sans précédente. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle avait été adoptée. En cachette, elle s'était faufilée chez elle. Son père, redevenue l'ombre de lui-même, dormait profondément lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son ancienne demeure. Elle se rua vers les tiroirs, à la recherche d'indice. Puis elle se rendit dans les affaires de son ancienne mère, que son père gardait toujours précieusement dans le placard de leur chambre. Sans se faire prendre, elle avait réussi, après moults efforts, à trouver un indice de valeur. Sa mère biologique l'avait reconnu. Elle s'appelait Kate Argent. A cette période, elle ne connaissait rien de cette femme. Pourtant, elle avait déjà entendu parler d'elle. Et pas spécialement en bien. Alors elle garda ça en elle quelques jours, avant qu'elle ne rencontra un Berseker, qui était visiblement à sa recherche. Au début prise d'effroi, elle vit que le dit monstre ne l'attaqua pas, se décalant simplement pour laisser place à la blonde. D'emblée, Kate reconnu sa fille. Et à partir de ce moment-là, Malia su quel camp choisir. Elle en avait marre de l'hypocrisie de cette meute, qui se disait loyale et honnête. Et pourtant, elle perdait pied, voyant ses repères pourtant si nouveaux tomber déjà en miette. Alors celle en qui on voyait la menace principale se révélait sincère, abordant directement les sujets sensibles, se mettant à nu, n'ayant pas peur du regard de sa propre fille. Oui, sa mère n'était pas un ange. Mais elle non plus n'en était pas un. Après tout, Malia s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir tué sa mère et sa sœur. Elles étaient sont tout et elle les a perdu en ne sachant pas se contrôler. Retournant dans le monde humain, elle avait dû apprendre. De nouveau. Elle avait voulu arrêter à de nombreuses reprises, se plaisant dans une certaine errance. Puis elle rencontra Stiles. Ce petit humain bavard, un peu extravagant, mais drôlement attachant. D'accord, au début, elle ne trouvait pénible. Et puis elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'aimer. Et c'était bien ça le hic, car elle doutait à cause de lui. Car elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Au fond, Kate n'avait parlé que de Peter et de Derek. Son problème se résumait à ces deux-là. Alors Stiles n'encourait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, elle avait la mauvaise impression que quelque chose lui manquait, qu'une case avait filé. Stiles était Stiles, il viendrait toujours en aide aux autres. Même si ceux-là étaient des Hale. Malia se mit en route vers l'appartement des Hale, en espérant trouver un Peter seul, et pas de Stiles dans les parages.

...

- Claire ?

La susnommée, encore chamboulée par toutes ces émotions, peinait à répondre quoique ce soit. L'adolescent à côté de Derek se posait des questions. Ce dernier indiqua à l'homme appelé Stiles qu'il l'avait connu il y a plusieurs années de cela. Puis, ce fut bientôt trois regards qui furent tournés vers elle et elle combattait intérieurement pour ne pas craquer et s'enfuir. Surtout, elle devait éviter Peter. A tout prix. Pour ne pas reperdre ses moyens. Pour pouvoir parler convenablement.

- Derek.

- Tu es revenue à Beacon Hills ?

- Il y a pas longtemps.

- Et c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir en premier. Se permit d'ajouter Peter, espiègle à souhait.

Elle se sentit d'emblée rougir. Cet homme avait un pouvoir inconscient sur elle, cela en devenait préjudiciable.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé pour notre famille ?

Derek enchaînait les questions voyant que Claire n'était pas disposée à répondre à l'une d'entre elles. Elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir lui donner des réponses, lui raconter en détail ces années loin de Beacon Hills. Mais, comme un mauvais présentement, elle sentait que l'heure tournait et qu'elle perdait du temps en baliverne et quiproquo. Que les retrouvailles devraient attendre encore un peu.

- Ecoute Derek, j'adorerai pouvoir discuter avec toi. Pourtant, si je suis venue, c'est pour obtenir des réponses, et pour l'instant, je suis encore dans le flou…

Elle sentit Peter qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle entendit même un infime gloussement échapper de sa bouche, comprenant bien évidemment qui était la cause de son ignorance. Peut-être qu'en présence de son neveu, il saurait se tenir.

- Je sais que vous savez pour Kate. Et oui, je suis au courant aussi. J'ai appris ce qu'elle avait fait il y a six ans… Et j'en suis profondément navrée. Tu sais combien j'aimais ta mère, ta famille, et ce drame est horrible. Et pourtant, Kate était mon amie. Mais elle a tellement changé. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais aussi mentalement. Mais bon sang, comment as-tu pu faire ça Peter ?! COMMENT ?!

Sa tête s'était instantanément tournée vers l'accusé, qui ne comprenait pas réellement le ton enragé prit par Claire. Comme à son habitude, il resta stoïque et relativisa.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que lui trancher la gorge la transformerait ainsi Claire.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec elle pour après l'abandonner avec un enfant à charge ?!

La surprise fut de taille pour l'assemblée. Stiles avait les yeux ronds, son regard alternant entre la décomposition de Peter et la colère transmissible par Claire. Derek n'avait pas bougé, mais Stiles sentait qu'il était perturbé. Et il y avait de quoi. Peter aurait couché avec Kate ? Une multitude de questions virent en tête. L'aurait-il fait avant qu'il soit en couple avec elle, ou bien avait-il été fait cocu ? Le sang bouillonnant, il lâcha un puissant salaud avant d'accourir vers son oncle. Il lui envoya une droite qui le fit voltiger de plusieurs mètres. Claire intervint illico et repoussa Derek, lui intimant de se calmer. Difficilement, ce fut en entendant la voix de Stiles qui lui demandait de reprendre ses esprits, qu'il reprit raison et laissa son oncle se relever. Les bras croisés, il attendant une explication. Et elle avait intérêt à être bonne. Salement éméchée, Peter essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre coupée, et dans la plus grande sincérité, il confessa qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi parlait Claire.

- Tu te fous de nous. Répondit sèchement Derek, son regard noir ne lâchant pas d'un millimètre l'oncle Hale.

- Derek, tu ne te souviens pas que Talia m'a effacé la mémoire ? Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de ça ?

- Bordel, tu as couché avec Kate ! J'y crois pas !

- Mais je n'en sais rien Derek, tu le penses vraiment ?

- Crois-tu que je mente sur ce point ? Répliqua Claire, qui demeurait silencieuse jusqu'alors. Ne penses-tu pas que ça me fasse mal que de savoir ça ?

- Ecoute Claire, je…

- Tu es désolé ? Je sais Peter, je sais. Tu es toujours désolé. Mais rien ne peut changer le passé. Et si je vous révèle quelque chose comme ça, c'est que je l'ai entendu d'accord ? Je n'invente rien. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir au fond.

- Entendu ? Répondit brusquement Stiles, sortant de sa coquille pour prendre part à la discussion.

- J'ai retrouvé la trace de Kate dans une forêt voisine. Elle a pris quartiers dans un entrepôt abandonné. Et il n'y avait pas que les Bersekers, mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est là que j'ai surpris sa conversation. Je n'ai pas pu son visage mais c'était sa fille, celle qu'elle a eu avec Peter. Et c'est de ta faute si tout ça s'est passé ainsi, selon ses propres mots. Car ta famille l'a traité comme un moins que rien et qu'elle veut se venger. Puis Chris Argent a débarqué et il a failli être tué, mais juste à temps, je l'ai sauvé et l'ai emmené à l'hôpital.

- Es-tu vraiment sûr que c'était… Lâcha Derek, ne finissant même pas sa phrase, son visage se tournant instantanément sur son voisin.

- Oh non, Malia…

Devant la peine de l'adolescent, elle vit Derek poser une main sur son épaule en guise de compassion. Elle ne comprit pas la situation, mais même le visage de Peter s'assombri, et avant-même qu'elle ne puisse poser la question, la vitre de l'appartement se brisa. L'ennemi venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

...

Le combat battait son plein. Stiles s'était mis en retrait, impuissant face à la situation. Il voyait Claire et Derek lutter contre deux Berseker, et même pour ses yeux d'humain, il vit que la bataille était mal engagée. L'ancien alpha arrivait à contenir les coups de son ennemi mais certaines offensives atteignaient sa cible. La guérison était compromise en plein combat, Stiles le savait. Il voulait leur venir en aide, mais il savait qu'il ne serait qu'un poids mort dans cette situation. La dénommée Claire esquivait les attaques du Berseker lui faisant face. Elle avait tenté à quelques reprises de toucher le monstre, mais voyant ses tentatives veines, elle y manqua même à une fois de recevoir un coup fatal. Elle se contentait de contenir la bête, pensant ainsi gagner du temps. Pourtant, l'horloge tournait. Stiles avait appelé Scott, l'alpha se faisant encore attendre. Il savait que l'aide de Kira et de son meilleur ami ne serait pas de trop, bien au contraire. Car les Berseker n'étaient pas des ennemis à leur portée. L'entraide était la clef. Son regard vacillait entre la lutte enragée des deux loups et la discussion tumultueuse entre un père et sa fille. Entre Peter et sa petite amie. Stiles était dans le trouble, ne comprenant pas le changement de Malia. Alors c'était ça ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Le fait qu'elle complotait avec Kate ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'accord, la meute n'avait pas été hyper accueillante de prime abord, sceptique devant le comportement de la coyote. Pourtant, elle avait su s'adapter, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il avait visiblement eu tort. Ses sentiments aussi étaient mensonges ? Avait-elle menti sur tout ? Depuis le début, ou bien à court de route ? Un millier de questions se bousculait dans sa tête, l'hyperactif peinant à joindre le bout, accablé totalement par la situation.

- Je sais que tu es mon père. Lança Malia, le visage grave.

- Et ?

- Et je sais ce que tu as fait à ma mère.

- Alors déjà, je n'ai rien fais, ensuite je…

- Je ne veux pas de tes explications bidon ! Kate m'a tout expliqué.

- Et tu crois cette cinglée ?

- Je crois que tu es mal placé pour dire ça.

- J'étais un peu psychopathe sur les bords, d'accord, mais…

- N'est-ce pas toi qui a tué ta propre nièce pour prendre le pouvoir ? Tu sais, cette chose que tu désires tant.

- Je me suis repentie.

- Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours. Et tu n'as pas assez payé pour tes pêchés.

- Parce que brûler toute ma famille ne lui a pas suffi ? Est-ce que tu ne penses pas un seul instant que cette salope te manipule ?

- Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça ! Elle a ses torts, mais au moins elle a su les reconnaître. Honnête, contrairement à toi, qui n'a jamais eu le courage de m'avouer être mon père.

- Alors tu m'en veux pour ça ? Parce tu n'as pas reçu la reconnaissance de ton papa ? Rétorqua Peter sur le ton de l'amusement.

- Rigole tant que tu le peux encore. Je ne t'en veux pas Peter, je ne t'en veux plus. Néanmoins, j'ai une mission et je me dois de la remplir ?

- Tu n'es pas une meurtrière… Lâcha Stiles, intervenant finalement à la discussion.

- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi Stiles.

- Alors est-ce que tout ça était faux ? Et nous deux, c'était un mensonge aussi ?

- Arrête, je ne suis pas dupe. Je suis peut-être bête, mais j'ai gardé mes instincts, et je sais très bien vers qui se tourne ton esprit lorsqu'il est en pause.

- Je…

- Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher Stiles. Je t'aime, crois-le ou non, mais c'est la vérité. Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, je l'ai décidé. Kate ne voulait pas que je m'attache à quelqu'un de la meute à ce point, mais je n'ai pas pu stopper mes sentiments envers toi. J'étais tout simplement impuissante face à toi.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Kate n'est pas une bonne personne, tu sais ? C'est une meurtrière qui t'oblige à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas !

- Tu te trompes Stiles. Je le veux.

- Tu veux quoi ? Répliqua alors Peter, reprenant le débat en main.

- Ta tête. Et je l'aurais.

Avant même que Stiles ne put répliquer, la jeune fille accourra vers son père. Il esquiva de peu l'attaque, ses sens en émoi. Il se transforma illico devant la menace. Les deux adversaires tournaient en rond, scrutant avec intention les possibles tentatives de l'autre. Ce fut Peter qui attaqua le premier lorsqu'il envoya valser Malia contre un mur. Stiles, qui était resté figé, échappa de peu à l'envolé de la jeune femme. Peter lui intima gracieusement de dégager le plancher, et Stiles ne se fit pas prier, s'écroulant au sol et reculant sur les mains, prenant place dans un coin paraissant protégé de toute éventualité. Les coups de griffes acculaient, les deux se touchant régulièrement. Il n'avait jamais senti pareille rage chez Malia, qu'il avait pourtant connu en coyote affamée. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas un ange. Pourtant, elle paraissait changée. Métamorphosée. L'effet Kate, sans doute. Mais Malia persistait à dire qu'elle le désirait, et au fond, il la croyait. Il se surprit même à se dire que Peter le méritait sans doute. Il ne le tenait vraiment pas dans son cœur et le voir disparaître ne le dérangerait pas. Or, Stiles ne souhaitait tout de même pas à l'homme de mourir de la main de propre fille qui le détestait cordialement. C'était elle qui menait la danse, Stiles ressentant une certaine appréhension chez Peter. Avait-il peur de la blesser ? C'était ce qui transparaissait, l'oncle Hale s'occupant simplement de parer les coups de sa fille. Mais le rythme effréné prit par la jeune femme la fatiguait indubitablement, et elle changea de tactique après quelques minutes. Peter guettait Malia, qui s'était arrêtée pour scruter de nouveau son père.

- Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ? Lui lança la jeune fille, presque vexée par l'attitude de son père.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que je veux te tuer !

- Et moi, j'aimerai que tu reviennes à la raison.

Stiles était choqué par les propos censés que tenait l'oncle Hale depuis le début des hostilités. C'était peut-être un sacré salaud, mais il paraissait, en ces instants, véritablement sincère.

- La seule raison qui me dicte en ce moment, c'est de te tuer. Rien d'autre.

- Et après moi, ça sera qui hein ? Qui Kate va-t-elle te demander de tuer ? Car il n'y a pas seulement moi n'est-ce pas ? Avoue-le.

- Tu es ma seule mission.

- Avant Derek.

Stiles hocqua de surprise. Derek ? Puis, son cerveau ne prit pas plus de temps pour faire le rapprochement. Bien sûr. Derek, Peter. Kate avait une haine profonde en la famille Hale, tellement qu'elle voulait qu'ils disparaissent. Peter comme Derek. Son Derek. Malia avait-elle vraiment cette idée en tête ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question.

- Je prends cela pour un oui, alors. Mais crois-moi Malia, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. Comment vas-tu vivre avec ces meurtres sur le dos ? Réponds-moi !

- Je vivrais comme j'ai toujours vécu.

...

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement des Hale s'ouvrit. Une ombre apparaissait distinctement. Kate Argent. Son regard se tourna directement vers celui de sa fille. D'un signe de tête, la jeune fille montrait sa détermination. Satisfaite, Kate resta en haut des escaliers, prenant place en tant que spectatrice de ce spectacle. Malia, reboostée, se précipita sur Peter. Il peinait de plus en plus à esquiver les ardeurs de la jeune fille, mais ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la blesser, il fit envoyé à plusieurs mètres, atterrissant non loin de Kate. Un large sourire transparaissait sur son visage. Elle était ravie de la tournure des événements. Malia ne laissa pas le temps à Peter de se relever qu'elle se précipita vers lui et le maintenait à terre. Elle regarda Kate, qui s'approcha d'une des zones de combat. D'un claquement de doigts, elle rappela ses Bersekers, qui avaient convenablement réussi leur travail. Les corps de Derek et de Claire gisaient de part et d'autre de l'appartement. Stiles, machinalement, se précipita vers celui de Derek. Il fut rassuré de voir que son pouls était encore palpable. Faible mais là. Claire laissa échapper un grognement, peinant à se remettre sur ses jambes. Stiles vint l'aider, la rattrapa avant qu'elle s'écroule. Le regard de la jeune femme était tourné vers la scène en face d'elle. Kate, penché vers Peter, maintenu par sa fille. Claire lâcha Stiles. Traînant la patte droite, la main gauche posée sur son ventre, elle avançait vers son ancienne amie.

- Laisse le, Kate… Arriva-t-elle péniblement à dire, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

- Oh ma chère, comme tu fais peine à voir.

- A qui la faute…

- La mienne ? Voyons, tu n'avais qu'à pas te trouver là.

- Sale…

- Tu sais… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu peux encore défendre Peter. Ne t'a-t-il pas déjà rejeté ? Serais-tu maso sur les bords ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Il faut avoir un cœur pour ça.

- Oh la belle phrase que voilà. Et ben tu sais quoi ? Profite de la dernière vision que tu as de son visage, car c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois.

Un sourire carnassier ornait le visage de Kate, plus effrayante que jamais. Transformée, elle intima à sa fille de se décaler et leva la main en l'air, griffes sorties.

- Tu m'avais tué en me tranchant la gorge. Quel ironie que pareil sort te soit réservé.

...

Soudain, le grognement d'un alpha arrêta net les intentions de la blonde. Scott se précipita sur la tante Argent. Kira, qui avait accompagné Scott, ouvra grands les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Malia venir en aide à la blonde. Son amie était en fait leur ennemi ? Choquée par cette nouvelle, elle resta figée, ne sachant pas si elle devait intervenir ou non. Les Bersekers restaient stoïques, comme attendant les directives. Kira rejoignit Stiles, stupéfait par la situation. Il entendit derrière lui Derek se relever, désirant reprendre part aux hostilités. Claire voulut profiter de cette occasion pour récupérer Peter, mal en point, mais elle fut repoussée par un des deux Bersekers. Ils étaient dorénavant les protecteurs de la dépouille de Peter, et il faudrait leur passer sur le corps pour retrouver leur dû. Pourtant, aucune des personnes dans la salle n'était d'attaque. Néanmoins, Derek se précipita pour aider Scott. Il retira du combat Malia, l'embarquant ainsi dans un face à face. Mais l'homme avait du mal à contenir les assauts de sa cousine, ses blessures n'ayant pas totalement rétablies. Les Bersekers lui avaient mené la vie dure et il en payait les frais. La vision de Derek et Malia en train de se battre paraissait insupportable pour l'hyperactif qui voulut intervenir, mais il fut retenu par Kira. Elle lui conseilla de se calmer, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et ça le lui faisait mal de l'avouer. Il vit la Kitsune venir en aide à petit ami, qui avait du mal face à la blonde. De l'autre côté, il entendit Derek poster le genou à terre, se retrouvant ainsi à la merci de Malia qui avait là l'occasion de l'achever. Pourtant, elle n'y fit rien, se contentant seulement de le pousser à terre et de rejoindre sa mère, qui peinait à prendre le dessus sur Scott, aidé par une Kira armée de son sabre. Comprenant que la situation allait être coriace, elle fit signe aux Bersekers de battre retrait.

...

Peter avait repris ses esprits et lorsque qu'il vit la main d'un des chiens de garde de Kate s'approcher dangereusement, il se dégagea du mieux qu'il put. Voyant qu'il tentait de s'échapper, Claire fit diversion en se jetant sur les Bersekers. Elle assaillit de coups les deux ennemis, mais elle fut vite mise hors service, retombant totalement groggy à même le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, atrocement mal. Elle n'arrivait pas respirer convenablement, et sa guérison traînait en longueur. Les blessures étaient trop profondes, trop en nombres pour permettre une totale reprise en main des opérations. Elle se laissa tirer par Scott et Kira, qui voyait la priorité non être l'arrêt d'une Kate en cavale mais le soin d'une inconnue au bataillon. Stiles était au chevet de Derek, qui était visiblement encore plus mal en point que Claire. Et Peter, au milieu de ce tableau, prit par son instinct de prédateur, se précipita vers Kate. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela. Les Bersekers ayant été malmené par Claire, Peter profita de la brèche offerte par son passé revenue pour attaquer Kate. De dos. Comme un lâche. Mais il s'en foutait. Elle ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort. Pour avoir buter sa famille. Pour avoir presque tué sa douce Claire. Elle devait payer. Et il allait atteindre son but, Kate n'ayant pas fait attention à lui, si Malia ne s'était pas précipité pour l'arrêter. Avec son corps. Une énorme quantité de sang sortit de la bouche de sa fille. Il était figé, tremblant face à la situation. Il entendit les cris de Stiles et de Kira, qui vinrent se précipiter illico vers la jeune femme. Mais Peter savait qu'il était trop tard. Il avait senti son cœur être touché par le coup puissant du bêta. Il l'avait transpercé. Il l'avait tué. Et Kate s'était enfuit, laissant sa soi-disante fille chérie agoniser. Scott regardait la scène avec effroi, mais en tant qu'alpha, il se voulait rassurant. Il essayait de maintenir la fille en éveil. Stiles lui intimait de ne surtout pas s'effondrer, mais c'était peine perdu. Un simple « Désolée » s'extirpa de la bouche de la coyote, avant qu'elle ne rende définitivement l'âme. Et les pleurs se firent entendre à la seconde près, Kira craquant dans les bras de Scott. Stiles sanglotait en silence, cachant son visage avec ses mains. Au fond de la salle, Derek et Claire, assis tout deux contre la baie-vitrée, regardait avec peine la scène. Et Derek comme Claire savaient que Peter n'était coupable de rien. Qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer. Oh ça non, pas le moins du monde. Derek, malgré la réticence qu'il avait encore envers son oncle, était sûr d'une chose. Peter n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Malia. Kate venait de lui enlever son bien le plus précieux. Une nouvelle fois. Il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais prévenu; psychopathe alerte, la mort de Malia n'est qu'un début (ne pas me taper please). Et non je n'ai rien contre elle, même si Sterek à la vie à la mort (je crois que c'est moi qu'on devrait tuer)... Bon, à part ça, j'espère que la vision de ce looong chapitre (de loin le plus long mais je ne voulais pas le couper, ou plutôt je n'arrivais pas) ne vous aura pas effrayé. La suite très vite (de toute façon tout est déjà écrit donc bon) et préparez les mouchoirs (enfin si jamais il y a des personnes sensibles) car Malia ne sera pas la seule (cruelle que je suis). <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

« Se relever pour se battre est la plus dure des épreuves. »

...

- Tu vas vraiment partir ?

- Oui Kate, il le faut.

- Et Peter ? Et Derek ? Et tes élèves ? Tu vas les délaisser comme ça ?

- J'ai trouvé un emploi ailleurs. Puis, tu sais très bien quelle est la raison de mon départ. Rester plus longtemps à Beacon Hills ne ferait que me faire souffrir davantage.

- Je comprends, mais tu aurais pu lui en parler… Je suis sûr que…

- C'est trop tard.

- ... Tu vas me manquer Claire.

- Toi aussi Kate.

La blonde prit son amie dans les bras, profitant d'une dernière étreinte pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Les yeux légèrement brouillés, Claire recula et reprit en main son énorme sac de voyage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kate, lui souriant le plus sincèrement possible, puis marcha d'un pas assuré vers le pont d'embarquement. Une fois les formalités de dernières minutes réglés, son bagage déposé, elle regarda, mélancolique, par la fenêtre. Beacon Hills n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, et pourtant, elle pouvait encore ressentir les odeurs particulières qui l'habitaient. Les doutes remontaient à la surface, et c'est pourtant sa détermination qui la poussait à partir. A s'envoler à l'autre bout du pays. Elle avait tout vécu ici, les bons comme les mauvais moments. De son arrivée il y a cinq ans jusqu'à maintenant. Fraichement diplômée, elle avait quitté sa ville natale pour débarquer à Beacon Hills. Une faculté de la ville voisine lui avait fait une offre qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Inscription payée et boulot sûr à la clef. Et sur ce point-là, on ne lui avait pas menti. Mais elle aurait dû se méfier. Alors tout se passait à merveille, bien entendu. Les mois se suivaient tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Peter. Il venait voir sa petite amie, à l'époque. Une élève de troisième année. Une blonde. Une nouvelle fois. Il fallait croire qu'il avait un faible pour les blondes. Cette conquête fut vite du passé, mais c'est par cette intermédiaire qu'elle fit sa connaissance. Elle avait assisté à leur dispute, et Peter l'avait clairement jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Un vrai tombeur. Il s'en tira avec une gifle, et Claire ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer. Mais bien sûr, il l'entendit. Et pourtant, elle était à une distance plus que raisonnable. A l'époque, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Elle ne savait pas sa réelle condition. Elle fut juste surprise lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir. Claire eu presque peur sur le moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme la regardait ainsi.

Et puis, plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne le croise. Puis elle fit la connaissance de Derek. Il n'était qu'un élève de collège prétentieux, mais en difficulté scolaire selon les dires de sa mère. Talia Hale. Une fidèle cliente du supermarché où elle travaillait à mi-temps, le loyer n'allant pas se payer tout seul. D'une gentillesse et d'une sociabilité naturelle, Talia avait pris l'habitude de discuter avec la jeune femme. Et elle lui fit part, un jour, de l'indiscipline de son jeune fils Derek. Sachant que Claire désirait enseigner, ce fut comme une évidence pour la mère Hale de demander à l'étudiante de le faire étudier. Elle acquiesça, voyant en cette opportunité un parallèle parfait quant à sa future profession. Le lendemain, elle débarqua dans la maison des Hale. Elle rencontra le jeune Derek, fort désagréable à la première rencontre. Et pourtant, elle apprit peu de temps après qu'il était d'une bonté réelle, et qu'il se construisait une carapace pour mieux encaisser les coups durs de la vie. D'ailleurs, au fil des séances, sa présence s'avérait inutile car le jeune homme était seulement dissipé, pas perdu. Pourtant, elle avait continué à venir. Talia et Derek l'acceptait de plus en plus. Le seul hic, c'était ce gars. Ce loveur à deux balles. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en repartant de la maison des Hale, elle fut plus que choquée. Et pourtant, elle apprit à le connaître à ses dépens. Puis à l'apprécier. Puis à l'aimer. En quelques mois, elle était tombée dans ses filets. Inconsciemment. Le déni alimentait ses deux premières années, refoulant les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir envers Peter. Mais la boule au ventre qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait aux bras d'une autre ne pouvait être négligée. Alors elle lâcha prise, acceptant sa défaite contre l'homme.

Talia avait déjà compris ce qui se tramait, sûrement son sixième sens, avant même que ne s'en rende compte Claire elle-même. Néanmoins, Claire n'en parla jamais avec elle. Comme gênée. Et pourtant, Talia lui avait dit une fois qu'elle la considérait presque comme sa propre fille. Elle l'avait accepté. L'avait accepté dans sa meute. Car cette donnée fut indéniablement déterminante, et lorsque Claire fut révélée sous sa véritable nature, elle eut peur de la réaction de la famille et avait fui. Peur de l'abandon, angoisse du rejet. Et pourtant, Peter la poursuivit, une nuit de pleine lune, la jeune femme s'ayant transformée par inadvertance. Pauvre bêtise, elle qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se contrôler. Elle qui avait appris à se dissimuler. Pourtant, elle sentait ses moyens la perdre depuis son rapprochement avec les Hale. Comme un appel si fort qu'elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle connaissait déjà les Hale depuis plus de trois ans, et chaque mois la montée se faisait plus forte. Elle sentait le loup en elle s'agiter. Et elle craqua. Sous les yeux de Peter. En pleine conversation. Assise dans la chambre de l'homme. Incrédule, il n'avait réagi que trop tard, voyant Claire sauter par la fenêtre, la honte s'étant emparée d'elle. Et Peter, une fois qu'il l'eu retrouvé, ne dit mot. Il la prit seulement dans ses bras, voulant la calmer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Au fond, elle avait rêvé d'une situation pareille. Excepté le côté transformation. Puis, Peter lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il en était un aussi. Il la lâcha et sous ses yeux, elle le vit se métamorphosé, ses crocs poussant, sa pilosité prenant place sur son visage, ses yeux luisant d'un bleu électrique. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et sans qu'elle se retourne, elle comprit d'emblée qui était derrière elle. D'une voix reconnaissable entre mille, Talia déclara qu'elle pouvait faire partie de la meute si elle le souhaitait. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on l'acceptait. Peter l'a repris dans ses bras, participant avec elle, l'émotion s'emparant inconsciemment de lui. Claire était la femme la plus heureuse en cet instant même.

Et puis tout dérapa lors de sa dernière année. Peu de temps après la mort de Paige, la petite amie de Derek. Le jeune homme avait changé, s'enfermant dans un mutisme inquiétant. La famille Hale tentait de venir en aide au jeune homme, Talia essayant d'aider au mieux son fils. Pourtant, la culpabilité l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Il l'avait tué, il en était certain. Tout était arrivé par sa faute. Ses yeux en étaient la preuve. Claire se sentait perturbée. Une innocente venait de perdre la vie. De nouveau. Une fille adorable. Elle donnait des cours au lycée depuis le début de l'année, elle avait donc côtoyé la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait vu Derek s'épanouir réellement avec elle, et tout avait basculé en un rien de temps. A cause de leur condition. C'est à cette période qu'elle rencontra Kate, avec qui elle noua une amitié sincère. Malgré son activité nocturne. Elle ne savait pas comment réagirai son amie si elle savait qui elle était vraiment. Son comportement changerait-il ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle ne voulut pas prendre le risque. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur du monde ? Loin de là, son monde s'effondrant à mesure de cette cinquième année. De sa dernière année. C'en fut trop lorsqu'elle vit Peter embrasser fougueusement une blonde dans la rue. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, depuis qu'elle s'était fait une raison, elle l'avait vu à chaque fois s'enticher d'une nouvelle fille. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait faire ça délibérément. Au début, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il faisait nuit, et elle passait dans cette rue par hasard. Pourtant, il se rendit très vite compte que quelqu'un les regardait. Son regard pénétrant la scia sur place. Il continuait d'embrasser l'inconnue en la scrutant fixement. Elle vit même, l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux changer de couleur. La femme conquise par Peter devait s'être rendu compte de la dissipation de l'homme car elle le tira par les cheveux, cherchant ainsi à attirer pleinement son intention. Claire quitta définitivement les lieux. Peter venait de détruire tous ses espoirs. Non pas qu'elle en avait réellement. Mais il était allé trop loin. Alors, dans une pulsion insoupçonnée, elle rentra chez elle et scruta sur internet les différentes annonces de postes. Un collège à San Diego recherchait un professeur, le plus rapidement possible. Elle envoya d'emblée son CV et sa lettre de motivation. La réponse positive obtenue le lendemain matin la réconforta dans son idée, réservant dans la foulée son avion. Elle payait le prix fort mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus sa place ici. La meute s'était fissurée. Talia n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, inquiète pour son fils, sceptique devant l'attitude de son frère. Claire voulut lui dire adieu, mais elle ne put se résoudre à l'affronter. Alors elle se jura intérieurement de lui envoyer une lettre une fois arrivée à destination.

Cette situation. Elle dans la fille d'attente d'embarcation. Tout était de la faute de Peter. Elle le savait, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester. Elle ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Pourtant, elle l'aimait trop fort pour pouvoir rester ici et feindre d'aller bien. Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées trahissait sa volonté. Elle désirait oublier, du moins pour le moment, Peter. Pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais indéniablement, l'image de ce soir-là transparaissait dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler Peter dans les bras de cette inconnue, en plein baiser enflammé. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler des mains de l'homme sur les fesses de la blonde, les malaxant bien allégrement. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler que son bonheur avait été remplacé par la douleur. Alors, elle en était sûre. Elle prenait la bonne décision. Il était inconcevable pour elle de rester plus longtemps dans cette ville. Malgré la bienveillance de la famille Hale et notamment celle de Talia. Malgré la gentillesse de Derek. Malgré l'amitié de Kate. Non, elle devait quitter Peter et Beacon Hills. Définitivement.

...

Scott avait ramené Stiles chez lui, l'adolescent totalement bouleversé par la mort tragique de sa petite amie. Il n'avait cessé de répéter combien il était désolé. Et pourtant, rien ne pouvait changer ce qui venait de se passer. Derek avait quitté l'appartement avec Kira et Lydia, fraichement débarqué après le coup de fil de Scott. Les deux filles étaient perturbées, ayant perdu une nouvelle fois une amie. Car, malgré la trahison probante de la coyote, cette meute la considérait encore comme telle. Ils auraient aimé la sauver. Et pourtant, le destin en décida autrement. Claire resta seule dans l'appartement avec Peter, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il était dévasté. Littéralement. Il ne pensait pas que la mort de sa propre chair le toucherait autant, et pourtant. Les regrets firent place. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Il regrettait de l'avoir ignoré depuis tout ce temps. Jamais il n'aurait dû tenter ce geste. Il avait voulu jouer les héros, s'appropriant un rôle qu'il n'avait plus, ou tout simplement qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il n'était qu'un looser qui ratait tout dans sa vie. Faisant les mauvaises décisions à chaque fois. Malia n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver du côté sombre. Elle aurait dû vivre. Elle _méritait_ de vivre. A l'inverse de lui. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui était debout et elle qui avait péri. Claire comprenait que l'homme en face d'elle craquait mentalement, mais elle redoutait le geste qu'elle allait avoir. Pourtant, elle devait bien tenter quelque chose. Alors, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle jadis, elle avança jusque lui pour lui offrir une étreinte sincère. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il se jeta totalement dans les bras de la jeune femme et sans se poser de questions, il craqua complètement.

...

Deux semaines après, Kate n'avait pas refait son apparition. Derek et Stiles faisaient des recherches tous les soirs. Lydia remarqua ce détail et s'en amusa. Elle avait très bien deviné ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau des deux hommes, qui avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. Bon, l'aide aurait pu être mieux trouvé. Néanmoins, elle savait que Stiles était encore touché par la récente mort de Malia. Ils l'étaient tous. Pourtant, il feintait devant la meute. Il voulait garder ce rôle de pilier, car en y repensant, il était un des « fondateurs ». Il avait tout affronté. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait baisser les bras. Surtout pas. Il voulait se venger. La meute voulait se venger. Scott ne quittait pas Kira d'une semelle, l'idée d'une nouvelle mort dictant sa conduite. Car depuis sa transformation, la liste de morts s'allongeait. Et il en avait marre. Lydia aussi. Les décès d'Allison et d'Aiden furent les plus durs. Pourtant, c'était notamment en leur honneur qu'elle continuait à vivre. Mais elle ne voulait plus de cette vie-là, plus de cette souffrance croissante. Elle avait cette soudaine impression que tant que Kate serait en vie, rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Cette femme était un poison. Une véritable furie qu'il fallait à tout prix éliminer. Et pourtant, elle restait introuvable. Claire avait montré à Derek l'ancien entrepôt qu'elle avait pris comme QG. Bien sûr, elle avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle. Les recherches ne menaient à rien. Claire avait misé sur l'attente, et Lydia était d'accord avec elle. Kate allait se montrer un jour ou l'autre. Elle était douée pour se dissimuler, alors il suffisait d'attendre. Malgré l'envie de l'étriper tout de suite. Elle quitta ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit son récent petit ami sortir de la douche. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, elle se releva et vint à sa rencontre. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sentant l'homme vibrer légèrement sous ses caresses.

- Et bien inspecteur Parrish… Vous cachez bien votre jeu… Répliqua-t-elle, joueuse, adorant user de cette appellation.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jordan… Susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser la jeune rousse.

- Mais je sais que ça t'excite que je t'appelle comme ça… Ton corps ne ment pas, lui.

Et Parrish ne put que s'incliner. Il était impuissant face à Lydia Martin.

...

- Pourquoi refais-tu ta teinture ? Lança un Peter soupçonneux, posé juste derrière Claire.

- Par habitude. Lui répondit-elle seulement, percevant à travers le miroir le regard inquisiteur de Peter.

- Garde ta couleur naturelle… Ça te va mieux.

- Insinues-tu que l'auburn ne me va pas ?

- Pas du tout, tu restes superbe. Tentait de se reprendre Peter, mais c'était visiblement cause perdu au vu de la moue de Claire.

- Je ne vous crois pas une seconde Peter Hale.

- Tu sais que ça te rajeuni ? Kira avait même cru que tu avais la vingtaine ! S'exclama l'ainé des Hale, changeant de sujet pour piquer un vif sa partenaire.

- Et alors, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Et un peu de respect, je viens à peine de passer le trentaine.

- Ah les femmes...

- L'âge est un sujet tabou, tu devrais le savoir.

- Pardon, mon coeur. Susurra Peter, tout en se rapprochant de Claire, doucement, sans la toucher. Mais je te préfère quand même en brune, tu sais...

- Cette couleur me rappelle le passé.

- ... Et moi ? Est-ce que je ne te fais pas rappeler ce passé que tu cherches visiblement à dissimuler ?

Un point pour Peter. Il avait raison. Il était la représentation de ce passé houleux. Qu'elle avait longtemps rejeté avant d'accepter. Car elle savait au fond que sa vie était ici, à Beacon Hills. Que sa vie était d'être en contact avec les Hale. Il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour le savoir, et maintenant elle était certaine de sa décision. Elle vacillait entre le regret d'être partie et l'idée d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Quoi qu'il en soit, le passé ne pouvait être changé. Mais le futur, lui, pouvait être modifié. Rien n'était tracé. Elle le savait très bien lorsqu'elle avait décidé de revenir. Le passé la poursuivait, bien entendu, mais c'était sa décision. Seulement un hic était présent dans l'histoire. Kate. Son ancienne amie qui l'avait trahie. Qui avait déchiré une famille entière. Sa famille d'adoption. Cette meute qui l'avait accepté. Elle ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, et le savoir aussi longtemps après l'avait dévasté. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas dit au revoir à Talia. Elle savait que tout ce qui était arrivée n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévenu la famille Hale que des Argent étaient en ville. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait prévoir que Derek tomberait fou amoureux d'elle. Qui aurait pu le deviner ? Personne. Voyant sans doute que Claire partait dans des élucubrations non désirées, il prit de la main de la jeune femme le pot de teinture et le reposa sur le comptoir. Elle leva le regard sur lui, puis elle sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule droite. Les bras de l'homme l'enveloppèrent. Elle se laissa faire, profitant pleinement de cette situation. Claire savait très bien que Peter n'était pas totalement rétabli. La tristesse était encore présente au fond de son cœur. Elle serait toujours là, le suivrait jusqu'au bout. Peter n'avait qu'une pensée en cet instant. Il devait profiter de ce qu'il avait entre les mains le plus possible car il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait. Il savait seulement qu'à la fin, Kate mourrait et qu'il pourrait ainsi partir en paix.


	8. Chapter 8

« Un problème ne se résout jamais sans embûches »

...

Comment la situation aurait-elle pu avoir une tournure encore pire que ce qu'elle était déjà ? Stiles se le demandait encore, pourtant, il fallait qu'il se mette à l'évidence. Il avait été totalement débile. Et à cause de sa bêtise, il se retrouvait spectateur impuissant de la torture subit par Derek. Par la machiavélique Kate. Par cette salope sans nom. Celle qui lui avait pris Malia. Celle qui essayait de lui prendre Derek. Elle qui s'aventurait à vouloir voler toutes les personnes auquel il tenait. Il sentit les larmes venir à mesure que les cris de l'ancien alpha résonnaient dans la pièce. A huit-clos. Impossible de s'en échapper. Impossible à entendre de l'extérieur. Et pourtant, la voix de Derek déchirait l'échine, brisait littéralement Stiles qui craquait, las de ces situations d'incapacité récurrente. Et les rires de la blonde se faisaient toujours plus bruyants. Elle avait totalement perdu la tête, cette folle psychopathe. Et rien qu'en pensant qu'une femme comme ça était encore vivante, Stiles voulut en vomir.

Derek s'étant évanoui sous le coup de la douleur, Kate posa un de ses jouets et quitta la salle, en n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard victorieux à l'hyperactif. Il s'énerva illico mais elle disparut, les laissant seuls. Totalement seuls. Stiles, donc Kate n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attacher, s'approcha de Derek. Il caressa les zones rougies sous les fouets incessants de la blonde. Il touchait la joue du brun, pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Stiles se sentait honteux, c'était lui qui l'avait embarqué là-dedans. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans une autre forêt voisine. Comme d'habitude, ils s'attendaient à ne rien trouver. Cela serait trop simple, ils le savaient. Pourtant, Stiles intimait à Derek de continuer. Et le brun n'osait pas le lui refuser. Il savait combien l'humain voulait retrouver la blonde, combien il voulait lui faire payer la mort de Malia. Pas de sa main, bien sûr, mais la voir mourir sous ses yeux ne serait que justice. Elle était un rebus, une anomalie, une erreur qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Les mauvaises herbes ne s'enlevaient pas aussi facilement, et Kate ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Lors de leur escapade, Stiles se sentait regardé. Au début, il pensait que Derek l'avait aussi ressenti, mais il en fut certain lorsqu'il entraperçut une ombre plusieurs mètres plus loin. C'était furtif et il n'eut pas le temps de distinguer parfaitement l'inconnu. Alors il avança, faisant fît de sa peur et de ses appréhensions. Il avait déjà tellement risqué sa vie qu'il n'était plus à ça près. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, mais rien ne venait. Comme s'il avait rêvé. Pourtant, il entendit soudainement la voix de Derek crier son nom, et il eut tout juste le temps de poster un regard sur lui avant qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Sa dernière image était le visage inquiet du brun avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Dans une autre situation, il aurait souri à cette pensée et aurait nargué le loup, lui stipulant qu'il s'inquiétait pour un pauvre humain comme lui. Pourtant, en voyant Derek, ligoté à chaque extrémité, le torse totalement rouge sous la torture, il ne pouvait pas. En le touchant, il pouvait encore entrapercevoir l'électricité avec laquelle Kate s'était amusée. Il sentit les muscles du loup se raidir lorsque l'hyperactif le prit dans ses bras, ses sanglots s'étouffant sur son épaule. En l'instant, Derek aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se détacher de ses chaines. Il aurait voulu enlacer entièrement l'adolescent, le consoler et le rassurer. Mais lui-même n'était pas confiant quant à leur avenir. Derek ne put que susurrer à l'oreille de l'humain combien il était désolé, ce qui n'entraîna qu'une légère tape dans le dos de sa part. L'hyperactif se détacha de lui, et un infime sourire traversa son visage. Il baissa les yeux, la honte s'emparant de lui. Pourtant, Derek lui intima de le regarder et il ne put que lui obéir. Il lui demanda d'approcher son faciès. Le brun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Stiles. Le cœur de l'humain battait à tout rompre. Derek voulait que leur proximité soit encore plus serrée. Les yeux de Stiles ne quittaient pas les lèvres de Derek, une multitude de pensées voguant dans son esprit. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il tira sur ses attaches, se faisant ainsi basculer légèrement pour prendre possession de la bouche de l'hyperactif. Tous deux se laissèrent aller, cassant définitivement la barrière qui les empêchait de briser l'abcès. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi étaient fait leur lendemain, alors ils ne pouvaient que profiter. Pour la première fois. Et peut-être bien pour la dernière fois.

...

Lorsque la carcasse d'une nouvelle victime fut retrouvée, le shérif Stilinski n'était plus à ça près. Les meurtres étaient devenus monnaie courante dans le comté, et depuis que son fils l'avait mis au courant des activités surnaturelles, il ne se posait même plus de questions. Pourtant, en fouillant dans les affaires personnels de la victime, il fut surprit par une des éléments. Un faire-part. Au nom de Kate. Pour Peter. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour faire le rapprochement, et d'emblée il sut qu'il tenait dans ses mains un objet de grande importance. Il tenta d'appeler son fils une fois. Puis deux. Puis plusieurs fois encore. Mais à chaque fois, il tombait sur la messagerie. Alors il se retourna vers Scott. Sûrement son fils était-il fourré chez son meilleur ami. Pourtant, à l'autre bout du fil, Scott lui signifia qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. L'inquiétude atteignit son paroxysme. L'adolescent lui avait indiqué qu'il était normalement avec Derek en train de faire des recherches. Néanmoins, lorsque Scott le rappela, il lui signala que le loup était lui aussi injoignable. Quelque chose leur était arrivée. Le shérif en était sûr. Et ce qu'il tenait dans la main n'était pas anodin.

Il demanda à Scott de le rejoindre le plus vite possible, accompagné de Peter. Et au fond de lui, il s'interrogeait sur ce que ce Hale avait bien pouvoir fait encore. Les ennuis étaient encore présents, et il fallait croire que Peter avait toujours son rôle à jouer. Le shérif se jura de le tuer de ses propres mains si jamais il arrivait malheur à son fils. Plusieurs dizaine de minutes après, Scott débarqua, accompagné de Peter et d'une femme. Elle se présenta brièvement au shérif, puis le shérif tendit le bout de papier à Peter. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil. Kate s'adressait à lui. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous dans une bourgade, située à une dizaine de kilomètre de Beacon Hills. Elle se permit de rajouter qu'elle détenait Stiles et Derek, et que plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer. Il tordit de rage le papier. Ses muscles se tendirent, cherchant à tout prix à contrôler sa haine. Comprenant sans doute ce qui se tramait, Claire prit la main de Peter et l'emmêla à la sienne. Il détourna le visage, scrutant ainsi son sourire se voulant rassurant. Il répondit vivement à ce dernier, puis rendit le papier au shérif. Il indiqua à Scott qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. La bataille finale était proche. Enfin.

...

Kira avait insisté pour pouvoir accompagner le jeune alpha. Malgré sa réticence accrue, il concéda aux demandes de la jeune fille et fit un détour pour aller la chercher. Elle lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle l'aperçu puis mit sur sa tête le casque qu'il lui tendait. Elle savait que la bataille allait être rude, mais elle voulait absolument être là. Elle le devait. Son amie avait été tuée. Son petit ami risquait sa vie pour sauver tout le monde. Alors elle se devait de l'aider dans sa quête. Un sms de Lydia lui confirma qu'elle était en chemin, et Kira lui intima d'attendre Claire et Peter sur place, la mettant en garde sur les dangers. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas une enfant, mais elle la rassura en lui jurant qu'elle n'interviendrait pas avant leurs arrivées. Le chemin n'était pas loin, mais de nuit, la sécurité était de mise. Scott roulait tout de même à une vitesse déraisonnable. Savoir que son meilleur ami et Derek étaient détenu par une furie ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, il sentait l'adrénaline monter à chaque instant. Il n'avait pas su être présent lors de la mort de Malia. Il devait se racheter. Il le fallait. Pour Stiles, pour Kira, pour tout le monde. Le rendez-vous qu'avait fixé Kate était une ferme, qui semblait inhabité depuis des lustres. Kira descendit de la moto pour rejoindre la rousse, déjà présente. Scott appela l'oncle Hale, prenant des nouvelles sur le trajet des deux, mais voyant que le Hale ne répondait pas, il comprit bien vite à la troisième tentative que les deux loups étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Et merde, Peter avait encore fait des siennes. Il prévenu illico les filles de cette nouvelle et entra en trombe dans le bâtiment.

Les meubles avaient été totalement saccagés. Par Kate ou pas quelqu'un d'autre, cela il l'ignorait. Néanmoins, il percevait bien distinctement l'odeur de la blonde. Elle était ici, il en était sûr. Kira et Lydia se rendirent à l'étage, tandis que McCall s'aventurait à travers le salon, puis à la cuisine. Rien. Comme si la maison était vide. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était ici. Dans cette cuisine. Les filles le rejoignirent, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien à l'étage. Elles le trouvèrent en pleine recherche, le museau à l'affut de la moindre senteur. Ses sens ne l'aidaient pas vraiment, le frustrant d'autant plus. Une nouvelle fois, la meute avait besoin d'un cerveau. Et qui de mieux placé que Lydia pour leur venir en aide ? Elle palpa le mur, à la recherche d'un bruit sourd. Elle intima Kira de faire de même en face. Scott vérifia le sol, cherchant le moindre sous-sol. Bien sûr, cela aurait paru trop évident. Puis Kira leur fit signe. A un endroit précis, la texture du mur changeait. En tapotant, les trois remarquèrent un son étrange. Comme un raisonnement. Sans plus attendre, Scott frappa de toutes ses forces, faisant craqueler la surface dure. De nombreux morceaux tombèrent, faisant apparaître un couloir sombre. Avant d'entrer, Lydia chercha de quoi illuminer la pièce. Elle prit dans sa main une lampe et la tendit à Kira. Comprenant son rôle, elle l'alluma en quelques instants, permettant ainsi d'illuminer le passage. Elle passa devant, suivit de près par Lydia et Scott fermant la marche. La lumière ne suffisait pas à éclairer totalement l'endroit, Kira ne pouvant apercevoir que l'instantané. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Lydia et Scott la regardant incrédule. Puis, les deux comprirent très vite ce qui l'effraya. Le craquement d'os, le marmonnement des deux monstres. Les Bersekers étaient là, et pas en touriste. Sans plus attendre, Scott cria aux filles de courir. Lydia suivit son conseil, mais pas Kira. Déterminée, elle posa la lampe à ses côtés puis dégaina son sabre. Scott voulut l'arrêter mais il la vit courir vers les ombres peu perceptible. Il entendit le fer fracassé contre les ossements, ne pouvant qu'imaginer le combat qui se déroulait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement qu'il dû esquiver à la dernière seconde un coup de l'ennemi. Il se décala vers la gauche, et par une roulade, il se plaça derrière le Berseker. Profitant de ces quelques secondes d'appréhension, il lui asséna plusieurs coups, sentant la bête reculer sous la fréquence choisie par l'adolescent. Mais son bras firent stopper net par le Berseker qui l'envoya valser. Son dos cogna un mur, la douleur se faisant ressentir. Ces quelques mètres furent vite balayés par son ennemi, qui déboula sur lui et lui transperça l'estomac. Il cracha du sang, le souffle coupé.

Puis, un éclair l'aveugla, lui ainsi que les monstres. Le détournement d'attention avait marché, et au loin, il ne put qu'apercevoir une silhouette. Sans voir son visage, il devina automatiquement de qui il s'agissait. Derrière lui se tenait la rousse, sûrement paniquée mais qui ne pouvait s'enfuir sans Scott et Kira. Chris Argent, leur sauveur, tira une nouvelle fois. Et ce fut une surprise d'entendre l'ennemi reculer. Il savait que son arme était inefficace contre eux. Néanmoins, leur réaction ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Kate avait besoin d'eux, et maintenant. Il fallait agir vite. Le père Argent se précipita vers Scott, qui agonisait, plongé dans son propre sang. Sa guérison n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, le coup de la bête l'ayant littéralement troué. Il aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors, aidé par Chris, l'alpha se releva, la main sur le ventre. Mais l'effroi s'empara de lui. Lydia était à terre, les bras hésitants, maintenue au-dessus de Kira. Le pas lent, il s'avança vers le corps de l'asiatique. Il s'agenouilla, regardant sa petite amie disparaître peu à peu. Le chagrin s'empara de lui. Il avait déjà perdu Allison. Le plus grand drame de sa vie. Pourquoi devait-il revivre ça à nouveau ? Il sentit la main de Kira se poser sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient des yeux du loup. Elle était désolée. Désolée de lui faire revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Désolée de n'avoir été qu'un boulet à chaque fois. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Désolée de le quitter déjà. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle l'aimait, mais elle était trop faible pour ça. Ses forces l'a perdait, totalement. Alors c'est un simple « je t'aime » traversa la bouche de la brune, et Scott n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle venait de succomber à une bataille qui ne la touchait pas. A un conflit auquel elle n'aurait jamais dû participer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne, et pourtant elle avait insisté. Sa force de caractère fut sa faiblesse. Lydia prit dans ses bras le loup, tentant de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait que ces morts s'arrêtent, et pourtant tout continuait. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais aller mieux dans cette maudite ville.

Chris comprenait le désarroi du jeune garçon, alors c'est seul qu'il avança, indiquant qu'il passait en éclaireur. Il ne sut pas si Scott l'avait entendu, il vit seulement la rousse acquiescer. Voir cette scène lui rappelait indubitablement une autre, et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y repenser. Pas maintenant. Pas de cette manière. Son combat, il le menait pour elle. Pour Allison. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Alors en son honneur, il devait continuer. Mettre fin au calvaire de la famille Argent. Mettre fin à toute cette histoire. A plusieurs mètres du cadavre de l'adolescente gisait celui d'un Berseker. Il fut plus que surprit par cette découverte, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Pourtant, il se pencha, essayant de trouver un poul. Difficile lorsque l'on ne sait pas à quoi l'on a affaire. Il secoua la bête, à la recherche d'un moindre signe de vie. Mais rien. Il se retourna vers les deux jeunes, le chagrin ayant encore toute leur intention. Kira n'était pas un boulet comme elle aurait pu le penser, non, elle avait été forte. Tout comme l'avait été Allison. C'était pour eux qu'il allait continuer le combat. Sa mort ne devait pas être veine. Il analysa le monstre sans vie, à la recherche du moindre indice sur sa mort. Il ne trouva rien d'utile. Il fallait croire que la volonté de l'asiatique avait été plus forte que tout. Il se releva, l'objectif étant d'avancer quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le couloir continuait encore sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'atteindre une porte blindée. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais bien entendu, elle était fermée. Ça serait trop facile. Il tapota dessus, espérant obtenir une réponse. Sans grand espoir, avouons-le. Pourtant, il fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'il entendit un tapotement sur la porte. Il parla, mais personne ne lui répondit. Alors il retoqua, comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait perçu. Il n'était pas fou. Quelqu'un était derrière cette porte, et il devait trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. Il tira dessus à plusieurs reprises, tentant par cette action faire péter la serrure. Mais sans succès. Puis, il se sentit être décalé et croisa le regard déterminé de Scott avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la barrière blindée. Après moults tentatives, l'alpha sentit la frontière se fissurer. Ses coups n'avaient pas été donnés en vain. Il ne disait mots, œuvrant seulement à l'ouverture de cette fichue porte. Et par miracle celle-ci céda.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et aperçu Derek, le corps inerte, attaché par chaque extrémité. Il se précipita pour le détacher. Lydia et Chris rentrèrent prudemment. L'homme aida Stiles à se relever, l'adolescent plaquer contre le mur près de la porte. Il comprit que c'était l'hyperactif qui avait tenté de communiquer avec lui, et ce dernier remerciait intérieurement les trois de les avoir trouvé. Lydia scruta la pièce, s'imaginant les immondices qu'avaient pu subir les deux hommes. Mais elle fut vite stoppé dans ses pensées par une Stiles tout souriant, tentant de faire le mariole pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami, qui tenait à bout de bras un Derek évanouie, il comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. Puis Lydia lui lança la nouvelle. Et le visage de Stiles se décomposa. Il alla directement vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Reprenant sa fierté, Scott demanda à Stiles de l'aider à poser Derek sur le sol, voulant changer le flux de ses pensées sur un autre sujet. L'hyperactif l'aida, et une fois l'action faite, mit une main sur son épaule. Scott le regarda, et sans parole, l'humain comprit que son meilleur ami le remerciait. Mais surtout, il percevait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il voulait se venger. A tout prix. Et Stiles ne put que donner son aval. Les deux amis se relevèrent et jetèrent un œil à Chris et Lydia. Stiles avoua vouloir attendre le réveil de Derek, ce que Scott comprit instantanément. Il indiqua à son meilleur ami de faire gaffe puis, avec Chris et Lydia, il quitta les lieux. Il fallait trouver Kate et s'en débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis cruelle, je sais. Encore un cadavre, et pas des moindres. Ne croyez pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les nouveaux persos hein (même si Kira est à mon goût trop peu travaillée dans la série, car elle pourrait être vraiment intéressante) et de toute façon d'autres vont venir se rajouter à la liste (parce que je suis une psychopathe). Bientôt : dernier chapitre ! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Dernier chapitre (et le plus long de surcroît). J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p>« Chaque chose à une fin. »<p>

...

- Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait attendre les autres ? Lança Claire, inquiète de voir Peter rouler à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Cette affaire, je me dois de la résoudre.

- Je le sais bien, mais des forces alliées ne peuvent qu'être bénéfique.

- Il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça, Claire. Et si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je ne voudrai pas que tu sois là…

- Tu déconnes j'espère ? Tu serais perdue sans moi ! Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Surtout pas maintenant, alors que l'on s'est enfin retrouv…

- Arrête de te faire du mouron veux-tu ? L'interrompit-elle, lui caressant sa main de libre.

Elle le scrutait, l'homme à semi-concentré sur la route. Elle savait très bien qu'il était pensif. A la fois craintif, à la fois impatient. Las de toute cette histoire. Bouillonnant de l'intérieur en pensant qu'une seule femme avait totalement détruit sa vie, à chaque instant. Que l'enfer était devenu réalité par l'intermédiaire d'une seule personne. L'incendie. Sa démence. Malia. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Elle devait périr, et c'était à lui de le faire. A lui de mettre fin à ce calvaire. Il sentit la main de Claire remonter le long de son bras. Il tentait de ne pas la regarder, sachant qu'il pourrait flancher en voyant son visage. Elle était revenue. Pour lui. Lui en qui personne n'avait plus confiance. Lui en qui tout le monde vouait une haine incommensurable. Lui qui ne pensait plus le bonheur possible. Elle était revenue pile dans ces instants de doute. Elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peine, en étant la seule à vouloir le soutenir.

Même son neveu, et c'était compréhensible, ne cherchait pas à l'aider. Il savait que Derek était intelligent. Il avait avait bien comprit les sentiments qui le traversaient en ce moment. Derek savait que son oncle souffrait de la mort de la chair de sa chair. Pourtant, il avait fui, délaissant celui qui était à contre cœur sa famille. Et Peter ne lui en voulait même pas. Il avait mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait. Alors pourquoi avait-il droit à une seconde chance ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'obtenir une nouvelle fois un bonheur réel ? Claire était devenue sa nouvelle raison de vivre, prenant en si peu de temps une place si grande. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir. Comme si rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il l'avait retenu. S'il l'avait accepté. S'il avait ouvert les yeux au bon moment. Pourtant, une partie de sa mémoire lui manquait. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un sombre crétin à l'époque, mais il n'en connaissait plus l'ampleur. Et Claire ne lui en voulait plus. Elle lui avait pardonné, lui qui ne méritait plus un tel cadeau. Alors il se jura de ne jamais plus la laisser tomber. De ne jamais la lâcher. Coute que coute. Car il se battait pour ces morts qui devaient être honorés, et pour ces vivants qui devaient être respectés.

Claire indiqua au chauffeur que leur lieu de rendez-vous devrait bientôt apparaître. Si les indications étaient bonnes, l'endroit était plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Peter se mit à ralentir puis gara la voiture. En sortant du véhicule, il ne fut pas surprit de retrouver Kate. Bras croisés, elle attendait visiblement leur arrivée. Sans un mot, elle les invita à avancer. Claire essaya de mémoriser au mieux l'endroit, scrutant le moindre indice à leur avantage. Kate leur fit contourner la ferme. Elle longea le mur sur quelques mètres puis s'arrêta. Il faisait sombre mais Claire arrivait à percevoir totalement la blonde. Elle éparpilla le tas de feuilles qui semblait la gêner. Un passage secret se fit découvrir. Kate souleva la trappe et invita Peter à s'avancer en premier. Claire suivit l'homme et la blonde referma l'ouverture, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale. L'ancienne chasseuse leur intima de continuer, indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle sur leur chemin. Peter s'avança alors, suivant les indications de la blonde. Le chemin ne fut pas bien long, mais le noir pesait sur les deux loups. Non habitué à cette situation, préférant avoir une main mise sur ce qui les entourait, le sentiment d'un étouffement s'accroissait à mesure que le temps dans cet antre perdurait. Puis, à partir d'un certain moment, Kate ordonna à l'homme de s'arrêter. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas dans son avantage de désobéir, Peter se figea. Il sentit la blonde passer devant lui. Comme la tentation de l'égorger sur place était tentante. Mais il savait qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne l'aurait pas par la ruse. Non, le seul moyen de la vaincre était par un bon vieux face à face. Ni plus ni moins.

A l'instar de l'entrepôt dans lequel elle avait pris QG, l'endroit qui s'offrait aux deux loups était immense. Kate leur avait ouvert la porte sur une salle immense. Le plafond éclairait faiblement les lieux, rendant l'atmosphère plus que lourd. La saleté de l'endroit amena Claire à la conclusion que Kate ne devait pas y avoir été depuis longtemps. En soit, elle n'aurait pas l'avantage des lieux. C'était déjà une donnée à ne pas négliger. La blonde avança au centre la pièce, ses pas raisonnant dans toute l'enceinte. Puis elle se tourna vers Peter et Claire, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose. Commencer les choses sérieuses.

- L'endroit vous plait ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'il correspond bien à notre situation. Un vrai bordel, où le désordre est roi.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour le discuter, tu le sais très bien. Lança Claire, las du ton joueur pris bien trop souvent pas son interlocutrice.

- Et bien, je vois que tu es bien remontée mon amie. Enfin, si l'on peut encore t'appeler ainsi. Même pas un coup de fil en six ans ? Elle est belle l'amitié.

- Crois-moi, c'est bien la seule action que je ne regrette pas.

- Comme tu es cruelle ! On s'entendait pourtant si bien.

- Si j'avais su comment tu étais réellement, les choses n'auraient jamais été ainsi.

- Pourtant, tu savais que j'étais une chasseuse n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le silence de Claire, Peter se tourna instantanément vers elle. Son regard interrogateur en disait long. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle le savait et n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'elle tenait à son amie. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait eu tort.

- Tu le savais ? Demanda calmement Peter à Claire, son intonation trahissant sa tristesse naissante.

- Parce que j'ai cru naïvement en une amie qui n'en fut jamais une.

Peter voulu répliquer, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Elle avait été bête de la croire, elle le savait et lui aussi. Pourtant, son neveu aussi été tombé dans le panneau. Cette femme était le diable en personne, sachant manipuler comme personne. Sa rage ne fut que s'accroître d'autant plus. S'il s'écoutait, il accourait pour l'égorger sur place.

- Au fond, c'est un peu de ta faute, tu ne penses pas Claire ? Si tu avais prévenu ta chère nouvelle famille que des chasseurs était en ville, elle aurait pu se préparer n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre salope ! Cria Peter, voyant le visage de Claire s'être décomposée de suite.

Il prit la main de sa compagne, la baisa et lui susurra de ne pas écouter les inepties de la blonde. Sentant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire des mots de Kate, il lui caressa la joue puis planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Elle était son seul trésor. Alors il l'embrassa, faisant fît de la situation. Claire se laissa aller, le baiser de Peter lui faisant oublier tous ces doutes. Le baiser s'intensifiât, les mains de la brune d'origine, qui avait décidé de garder ses cheveux intacts, se perdaient dans ceux de son amant. Elle sentait qu'elle devait profiter. Comme si ce moment était le dernier. Peter se réjouissait en pensant qu'il avait réussi à faire entendre raison à sa dulcinée. Kate avait hoqueté de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Mais bien vite, son étonnement se transforma en amusement.

- Oh comme cette situation me rappelle ce fameux baiser… Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ça aussi, Peter.

Les membres de Claire se crispa et dans l'instanté, elle brisa le lien acquis avec le blond puis lança un regard noir à la blonde.

- Tu sais, ce fameux soir où nous avions été dans un bar. Puis tu m'avais embrassé fougueusement, dans une petite ruelle malfamée. Tu étais chaud comme la braise ce jour-là.

La rage monta chez la brune, serrant son poing droit. Elle se contenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, la réduisant ainsi en silence définitivement. Alors c'était elle. Elle qui, ce soir-là, avait embrassé Peter. Elle qui était la raison de son départ.

- Alors c'était toi… C'était toi ?!

- Moi quoi ?

- C'est à cause de toi que je suis partie ! Je t'avais pourtant tout raconté, tout ! Tu savais combien j'aimais Peter, et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à le charmer ! Et ce soir-là, c'était toi la blonde… Tout est de ta faute. Sans toi, jamais je ne serais partie.

- Arrête. Si ce n'était pas moi, ce serait une autre. Toi et moi savions très bien comment était Peter à cette époque-là. J'en ai seulement profité.

- En couchant avec l'homme que j'aimais ?!

- Tu en fais tout un drame Claire, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Pas si grave ? Mais c'est une blague ! Ne nie pas le fait que tu m'as mis un poignard dans le dos. Toi qui te considérais comme mon amie. Tu nous a définitivement tous manipulé, chapeau l'artiste ! Concéda Claire, s'engageant dans une frénésie folle.

Peter la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer dans sa démence apparente. Elle divaguait, ne cessant de répéter qu'elle n'était qu'une connasse manipulatrice. Las de cette situation, Kate se transforma et brisa le premier objet sur son passage. Cela au l'effet de stopper les dires incessants de la brune et fit sursauter légèrement les deux loups. Leur attention se recentra sur la blonde, visiblement fière de son coup.

- Tu places Peter en victime, mais n'oublie pas tout ce qu'il a fait. Ce monstre est la cause de tout, arrête d'être aussi aveugle ! Ragea Kate, qui en avait clairement lourd sur la patate.

- Et dit moi donc ce que j'ai fait de si horrible ?

- Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as baisé puis jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Tu es la pire des pourritures sur terre. Tu ignorais mes appels, alors il a bien fallu que j'agisse. Mais comment ? Je ne le savais pas. Et puis, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Et l'enfant ne pouvait être que de toi. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre relation entre temps. Alors je t'ai envoyé un message, en t'affirmant que c'était du sérieux. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu l'as ignoré. Je suis venue dans le bar que tu fréquentais souvent. Comme à ton habitude, tu étais seul. Je t'ai rejoint et en me voyant, tu as voulu t'enfuir. Mais je t'ai retenu et t'ai crié que j'étais enceinte. Et que tu en étais le père. Ta première réaction fut de rire, puis tu compris à mon désarroi que j'étais sérieux. Il est interdit dans ce foutu comté d'avorter, et j'étais désespérée. Si ma famille apprenait que je m'étais accouplée avec un loup, j'étais mal. Car oui, la famille Hale n'était pas un mystère pour nous Argent. Mais l'on s'en accommodait. Cette situation aurait signé la guerre, et tu l'avais compris car tu m'avais affirmé que tu jouerai ton rôle de père. Que tu m'accepterai dans ta vie. Dans notre vie. En sortant du bar, tu m'avais emmené dans un coin. Tu m'as prise en bouche. L'alcool prédominait, mais je sais que tu étais totalement conscient de ce que tu faisais. Tes mains parcourraient mon corps, ton désir était palpable. Tu voulais de moi comme je te voulais. Alors, nous avons…

- STOP ! Cria Claire, ne pouvant en entendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Je… Je ne me souviens de rien. Talia m'a effacé la mémoire.

- Mais bien sûr. Ironisa Kate, ne pouvant croire un traître mot sortant de la bouche de Peter.

- Une partie de ma mémoire me fut volé par ma sœur. Penses-tu vraiment que je mentirais sur ce point ? C'est pour cela que je n'ai su que très récemment que… Malia était ma fille.

Lui en parler ouvertement lui faisait encore mal. Lui qui n'avait pas eu le courage de la connaître véritablement.

- Ta famille était aussi pourrie que toi à ce que je vois. Je l'ai su dès que tu rompis les liens avec moi, deux mois avant l'accouchement. J'étais venue te voir mais à chaque fois, on me barrait l'entrée. Et lorsque je t'avais croisé dans la rue, ton regard en avait dit long. Comme si tu m'avais réellement oublié… Au début, je ne pouvais y croire. Tu te jouais de moi, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'occuper de ton cas. Malia est née et seule, je ne pouvais assumer un enfant à charge. Alors je la plaça dans un orphelinat et quitta la ville quelque temps. Ce n'est qu'à mon retour, quelques mois plus tard, que j'ai rencontré Derek. Ce charmant petit Derek, presque majeur. Cet être naïf qui croyait tout ce que je lui disais. Ce petit Derek qui m'aimait tellement. Il m'ouvrit les portes de son cœur, et ce fut là sa fin. La tienne. Celle de tous les tiens.

- Tu as tué tous ceux à qui je tenais pour…

- Jamais tu n'aurais dû m'utiliser ainsi ! Jamais ! Tu en as payé le prix cher.

- Tu es allée jusqu'à utiliser ta fille pour arriver à tes fins ?

- Après tout, elle était tienne à moitié. Elle était donc un rebut, un déchet.

A ces mots, Peter ne pu se retenir. Il sortit ses crocs et se précipita vers la blonde. Elle esquiva l'attaque du Hale, le repoussant par une simple pression. Aussitôt derrière lui, elle le prit par les cheveux, l'attirant près d'elle. Sentant le danger sur sa gorge, il tapa du coude dans l'estomac de la blonde qui recula sous la force de l'homme. Il planta ses griffes dans le bras de Kate, bras qu'elle avait mis en opposition un millième de seconde auparavant. Puis, l'effroi traversa le corps de Peter lorsqu'il vu une ombre positionné derrière Claire. Il voulut crier mais il vit seulement une main traverser le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Le Berseker la rejeta sèchement sur le côté. Claire suffoquait. Elle avait été négligente, prise au dépourvue comme une débutante. Du sang en grosse quantité coulait de sa bouche. Elle tentait de se relever, sans succès. Elle voyait les yeux de Peter perdre tout espoir, alors d'un signe de tête elle lui intima de continuer. Il voulait accourir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas définitivement la perdre, mais Kate rendit toute tentative impossible.

Elle accouru vers lui, enchaînant frappes sur frappes. Luttant pour sa survie, il délaissa la vision d'une Claire en difficulté et tentait au mieux de contrer les attaques de la blonde. Visiblement, ces reflexes nouvellement acquis alliés à son habilité naturelle lui offrait une large palette de combat. Et elle savait comment se défendre, prenant à son avantage l'affrontement entre les deux adultes. Peter reculait à son insu sous les coups incessants de la blonde, les griffures restant apparente sur son corps. Puis, Kate changea de rythme, empêchant définitivement le loup de pouvoir se mouver. D'un coup ravageur dans les côtes, elle le vit se tordre légèrement. Profitant de cette brèche, elle l'attrapa et le balança quelques mètres plus loin. Son dos rencontra le mur, qui vibra sous la force mise dans le geste. Sa douleur se transmettait sur son visage, et la difficulté rencontrée pour se relever permis à l'Argent de s'agenouiller sur lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ces années, elle y arrivait enfin. Enfin justice allait être rendue. Il l'avait rendu ainsi, lui tranchant la gorge sans hésitation. Il l'avait fait parce qu'elle avait brûlé sa famille. Elle allait le faire parce qu'il lui avait volé ses espoirs. La main levée, elle fixa une dernière fois l'homme. Elle sentit des larmes remonter, l'émotion prenant la part belle sur ses émotions. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Son but était à portée de main, et à cette pensée, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse asséner son coup fatal, la porte de l'enceinte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Scott, Lydia et Chris. Mécontente, elle se releva, Peter étant trop mal en point pour pouvoir bouger dans les instants qui viennent. D'un claquement de doigt, elle s'empressa d'appeler une aide précieuse. De l'ombre, un nouveau Berseker se fit découvrir. Tous furent hébétés, pensant que seulement deux Bersekers accompagnaient la jaguar. Elle avait un troisième chien fou, qu'elle allait bien utiliser. Il était plus mastoc que les deux autres, atteignant près de 2m50. En plus d'être imposant, il était rapide car Chris n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer son arme qu'il fut projeter violemment en arrière. Scott intima à Lydia de reculer, ce qu'elle fit illico.

Claire voyait tous ces événements avec effroi. Sa guérison peinait à venir, et elle voyait impuissante son ennemi s'approcher de Peter. Il était impossible pour un loup, même un alpha, de venir à bout de deux monstres. Elle se devait d'intervenir. Dans un élan de bravoure inconnu, elle se releva. Un de ses genoux lâcha, mais elle se sentit rattraper. Lydia la tenait, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour la relever. Une fois victorieuse de cette épreuve, elle marcha d'un pas lent mais assuré vers son ennemi. Afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était encore vivante, elle attrapa à la hâte un morceau de mur qui gisait par terre et le lui balança. Elle fut satisfaite de l'effet escomptée, le monstre s'étant retournée dans la foulée. Témoin de la capacité de son assaillante à pouvoir se battre, la bête rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers elle. Claire savait que ça allait être dur, mais elle devait tenir.

Scott luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour échapper à la puissance monstre du Berseker en face de lui. Lors d'une esquive désespérée, il vit le mur derrière lui être littéralement fendu en deux sous le coup de son ennemi. La panique prenait ses droits dans l'esprit d'un jeune homme, qui paniqua de ne pas être à la hauteur sur l'instant. Mais ne pouvant pas s'enfuir éternellement, il tenta une approche périlleuse. Il se baissa pour contourner la droite de la bête puis asséna de toutes ses forces une frappe magistrale. Il vit le monstre vaciller, et l'espoir revint pour l'adolescent qui se mit en tête de continuer son assaut. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de voir la remise en forme immédiate du Berseker, qui attrapa le bras de Scott et lui tordit. Un cri de douleur résonna dans la pièce, et donna à Kate, devenue un temps spectatrice, un sourire resplendissant. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Non, tout se déroulait encore mieux qu'elle l'avait imaginé. L'alpha fut relâché brutalement, son corps cognant contre le sol. Son ennemi le releva, sa tête se penchant légèrement, comme pour mieux observer la réaction de l'adolescent.

Puis, le monstre reçu une balle. Puis deux. Il fit littéralement mitraillé par un Chris Argent en rogne. Le plomb rebondissait sur la bête, les faisant tous échouer au sol. Chris n'était pas surprit. Il voulait seulement gagner du temps. Permettre à Scott de s'en sortir. Pour cela, il devait absolument le distraire. Suffisamment longtemps pour que l'alpha reprenne ses moyens. Alors, lorsqu'il vit la bête s'approcher de lui, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Il avait tout perdu. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette bataille, souhaitant aider une dernière fois celui qu'Allison avait tant aimé. Celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Donc il était heureux, en cet instant. Il ferma ses yeux, gravant dans ces derniers instants les images de sa femme et de sa fille. Scott cria lorsqu'il vit le Berseker transpercer Chris. Son corps inerte retomba à même le sol, son carcasse littéralement trouée par les griffes de la bête.

L'alpha craqua, une nouvelle fois, devant la vision de l'homme à terre. Lydia avait ses deux mains sur la bouche, les yeux brouillés par les larmes qui montaient. Chris venait de donner sa vie pour permettre à Scott de se relever. De lui permettre de vaincre. Alors la rousse lui ordonna de se battre, de foncer et d'anéantir cette bête sans cœur. Le Berseker tourna son regard vers la rousse, prenant enfin conscience de sa présence, et avant que Scott ne vienne à son secours, il vit un loup bien connu faire face au monstre.

Derek, sa condition fraîchement retrouvé, déboula sur la bête surprise par cet assaut. Il ordonna dans la foulée Scott de l'attaquer à son tour. Assaillit des deux côtés, le Berseker peinait à contenir tous les coups des deux loups. Les blessures s'accroissaient pour le monstre qui reculait peu à peu face à ses deux opposants. Sentant sans doute que son compatriote était en danger, l'ennemi de Claire hésitait à quitter le combat pour rejoindre son coéquipier en difficulté. Mais la brune n'était pas en reste et tentait elle aussi de faire gagner du temps aux deux loups. Ces yeux bleu électriques brillaient, montrant toute la détermination qui l'animait. Sautant de plusieurs mètres, elle grimpa sur le Berseker. Il voulut la faire déséquilibrer, mais il n'y arriva pas. La rage s'étant emparée d'elle, elle se mit à tirer sur la tête de la bête. Voyant que action périlleuse avait un effet méconnaissable sur le Berseker, elle continua son entreprise. Le monstre tira violement sur le bras de la femme, la faisant ainsi basculer. Elle vit ses griffes s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Elle se décala à droite, contournant l'attaque du Berseker, ce qui lui permit de se repositionner. Ses jambes entourèrent le cou de la bête, un meilleur appui trouvé par la femme qui put enfin s'atteler à son objectif. Elle tira, encore et encore, tandis que le Berseker cherchait à la faire tomber, sans succès. Et sa tentative désespérée marcha. La tête du médisant roula. Le corps s'écroula, emportant avec lui Claire qui tomba à même le cul sur le sol. Elle avait réussi à le vaincre. Elle sentit ses forces la perdre, sa blessure ne s'étant pas définitivement fermée. Elle cria néanmoins aux deux loups d'arracher la tête du titan. Mince affaire que voilà, sa taille ne jouant pas à leur faveur. Mais elle faisait confiance à Derek et Scott.

Peinant à se relever, Claire jeta un regard autour d'elle à la recherche de Peter. Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme, toujours au sol, seul. Kate faisait face contre son gré à deux personnes qu'elle ne désirait pas. Lydia et Stiles se tenaient devant Peter. L'homme, encore conscient, était surprit par la tournure que prenait les événements. S'il avait pensé un jour être sauvé par ces deux-là…

- Voyons les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous me faîtes là ? Laissez-moi passer.

- Jamais. Rétorqua l'adolescent, sûr de lui.

- Stiles, depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de Peter, hein ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas approcher plus que ça, psychopathe.

- Parce qu'il n'en ait pas un, lui ?

- Si, mais il avait au moins eu la décence de te tuer. Rétorqua pour la première fois la rousse, fatiguée par cette situation.

- Et bien, on voit ce que ça a fait de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, une nuisance qu'on doit éradiquer. Répondit simplement Stiles, dont la parole était la seule défense.

Kate savait que Stiles était inoffensif. Ses belles paroles ne le sauveraient pas. Il le savait pourtant il était quand même venu l'affronter. Pour ça, elle le respecta. Lydia se tenait en retrait, soutenant son ami malgré la situation. La rousse avait peur. Elle était intelligente, comprenant que si personne ne leur venait en aide rapidement, elle et Stiles allaient périr dans les secondes qui suivaient. Elle vit Kate s'approcher. Doucement. Un sourire carnassier ornant son visage. Elle n'allait avoir aucun remord à les tuer. Tous les deux. Puis, Lydia regarda dans un dernier espoir les loups. Claire, n'arrivant plus à se lever, rampait pour les atteindre. Elle vit Scott sur son ennemi, essayant d'arracher la tête du titan. Derek l'assaillant de coups afin de permettre à l'alpha d'arriver à ses fins. Mais il serait trop tard. Ils ne pourraient intervenir en leur faveur. Alors lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ses genoux s'écroulèrent sous la pression. Kate allait s'occuper d'elle en première. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas faire face à la situation. Stiles poussa vainement la blonde, mais il fut jeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Jamais il n'avait autant aimé Peter que sur l'instant. L'homme, dans un dernier assaut, se précipita sur Kate. La blonde ne le vit pas arriver et fut emporté avec lui sur plusieurs mètres. Il l'asséna de plusieurs coups qu'elle esquiva tous sans difficulté. L'ancien alpha n'avait plus de force, ayant perdu toute sa vitalité lors de cette bataille. Pourtant, il tentait quand même sa chance. Car tant qu'elle était encore en vie, Peter ne pouvait se permettre de baisser les bras. Stiles se dirigea vers Lydia, la remettant ainsi sur ses jambes. Il alla ensuite vers Claire. Elle lui montra sa blessure, qui n'était pas belle à voir. Il voyait que sans aide dans les prochaines minutes, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il lui demanda de déchirer un bout de sa chemise et lui intima de le presser fermement contre sa plaie. Il quitta ensuite définitivement son vêtement et l'enroula autour, permettant ainsi à la femme de se libérer de cette requête. Lydia vint aider le jeune homme à la remettre sur pied. Cependant, Stiles, qui lui avait pourtant indiqué de ne faire aucun effort, ne put l'empêcher de se précipiter vers la zone de combat. Peter fit intercepté par la blonde et propulsé non loin de Claire. Elle aida son amant à se relever, et il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de la retrouver. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles et tous deux devaient faire face à une blonde enragée. Et encore en pleine forme. Contrairement au couple.

Sur les conseils de Claire, Scott avait réussi à faire tomber le titanesque Berseker. L'alpha, soulagé, repris son souffle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendu des coups être échangés, son visage se tourna vers la zone d'affrontement. Derek, toujours faiblard mais encore debout, s'approcha de la zone de combat, croisant de loin le regard de Stiles, pleins de sous entendues. Il voulait rejoindre son compagnon, le prendre dans ses bras, qu'importe le regard des autres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas. Kate devait d'abord disparaître. Se sentant en difficulté depuis que ses chiens de gardes avaient été tous détruits, la blonde était totalement à découvert. Désespérée, elle se mit en position défensive. Peter déboula vers elle, toutes griffes sorties, mais il ne toucha pas sa cible. Elle aurait pu profiter de cette situation pour contre-attaquer, mais elle en décida autrement. Elle propulsa Claire qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et accourra vers les deux spectateurs.

Derek comprit bien trop tard ce qu'elle tentait de faire et ne put qu'être témoin de la lâcheté de la blonde. Elle tenait entre ses mains la vie de Stiles. Ses griffes s'amusaient à effleurer la gorge de l'hyperactif. Derek suppliait la jaguar de le lâcher, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait rien avoir dans cette affaire. Et pourtant, si. Car l'amour qui lui portait donnait un atout majeur à la blonde. Son rapprochement avec les Hale, et spécialement Derek faisait de lui un ennemi et elle n'hésita plus une seconde.

Les yeux inquiets de Stiles croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de Derek avant que d'un coup de griffe, sa gorge fut tranché. Derek cria, de tout son soul, devant la dépouille de son amant gisant à côté de Kate. Peter, surpassant tout le monde, courra vers la blonde et d'une force extrême, broya la jeune femme. Il retira le cœur du corps de la blonde, qui tomba sur le sol, retentissant dans la salle.

La pression venait de retomber, mais la tristesse était à son paroxysme. Derek s'était précipité sur la carcasse de Stiles, et Peter voyait pour la première fois son neveu pleurer à chaude larmes. Lydia et Scott avaient craqué à leur tour, rendant l'atmosphère extrêmement lourd. Peter regardait le cœur de Kate, encore entre ses mains. Enfin. Enfin tout était fini. Il avait enfin mis fin à cette histoire. Mais les dégâts furent lourds, bien trop. Personne n'aurait dû mourir pour cette salope. Personne. Il recula, se mettant à dos de tous. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à la situation. A tout ce monde qui pleurait un mort de trop.

Claire s'approcha du cadavre de Stiles et réclama à tous de reculer. A cette demande, Peter se retourna, étonné d'entendre la demande de sa moitié. Sentant le regard de chacun sur elle, Claire fit une révélation improbable. Il était possible de le ramener à la vie. Lydia hocqua de surprise. Derek, sans réfléchir, lui intima de le faire. Mais Peter se précipita vers elle et lui supplia de ne pas agir. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il savait quel risque elle encourait. Il avait déjà lu que pareille pratique existait, mais qu'elle avait été bannie il y a déjà plusieurs siècles.

- Il faut que je le fasse, Peter.

- Et me quitter, une nouvelle fois ? Je ne peux pas, Claire, tu es ma raison de vivre.

- Veux-tu que ton neveu connaisse une vie sans compagnon ? Veux-tu que l'alpha de cette meute soit privé de son meilleur élément ? Tu sais comme moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Mais je t'aime Claire, je t'aime et je ne veux pas…

- Merci Peter. Merci. Pour ne m'avoir jamais rien demandé, sur mon passé ou sur mes choix douteux. Pour m'avoir laissé rentrer dans ta vie. Pour m'avoir permise de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé pendant tout ce temps. Je suis désolée de te laisser, une nouvelle fois, mais n'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, je t'aimais et je t'aimerai. Toujours.

Elle prit dans une ultime étreinte celui qui était son amant. Celui qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Il trouva ce temps trop court. Il voulait arrêter le temps, profiter de cet instant à l'infini. Mais il devait se faire une raison, jamais Claire ne changerait d'avis.

- Derek, je vais ramener à la vie Stiles. Clama Claire, tout en brisant l'étreinte avec Peter pour porter son attention sur sa mission.

- Mais… Tu vas perdre la tienne, non ? Begaya Derek, inquiet de la tournure que prenait les événements.

- Ce n'est rien face à ton bonheur, à votre bonheur à tous. Soit heureux pour moi, d'accord ? Et prenez soin de cet adolescent, il le mérite.

- Tu peux compter sur nous. Répliqua Scott, dont l'espoir de retrouver son frère prédominait sur tout le reste.

- Merci Claire, pour tout. Répondit simplement Derek, qui se fit offrir en retour un sourire sincère de la brune.

Dans un ultime geste, elle se retourna vers Peter, chuchota un « je t'aime » puis ferma les yeux. Ses deux mains au-dessus du corps de l'humain, elle les posa délicatement sur la surface endommagée. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la plaie se reformer à nouveau. La couleur blanchâtre prise par le corps du défunt disparaissait, rendant un semblant de vie à l'adolescent. Ils virent le corps de la jeune femme convulser, mais Peter leur interdit de la toucher. Cela ferait perdre la vie aux deux instantanément. Alors ils assistèrent, impuissants, aux vibrations faites par les deux corps. Comme un électrochoc reçu en plein cœur, l'humain ouvrit les yeux subitement. Un dernier soupir s'extirpa de la femme avant qu'elle ne s'écroule complètement. Peter accourra vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il la serra, dans un acte désespéré. Il était de nouveau seul. A jamais seul. Stiles se releva comme si de rien n'était. Il mit ses mains sur sa gorge, pourtant sûr d'avoir reçu une griffure mortelle. Mais il ne put bouger plus longtemps lorsque Scott et Lydia vinrent le prendre dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Derek ria, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Stiles releva les yeux vers lui, et Derek ne réfléchissait plus lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin entre les deux ados pour embrasser Stiles. Sous les yeux de tous. Mais il s'en fichait. Il l'avait retrouvé et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

...

Positionné sur la jetée Crystal Pier, Peter relisait une dernière fois les lettres de son amour perdu. Il lisait ses remords, ses rancœurs, ses crimes, sa rage, son désespoir, son amour. Elle lui avait légué toute son histoire à travers ces mots, ceux écrient de sa plume. Et elle lui demandait une ultime chose. Son dernier geste pour elle. Pliant les bouts de papiers, les rangeant dans sa poche, il se reconcentra sur l'autre objet dans sa main. L'urne contenant les cendres de Claire. Elle brisait la tradition, qui se voulait d'enterrer le corps et de l'entourer d'agonit. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas continuer cette coutume ancienne. Elle voulait être incinérer. Alors Peter l'avait écouté. Et le voilà maintenant sur cet appontement, respectant les dernières volontés de son amour. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle était comme ça, à faire passer les autres avant elle. Preuve en était son geste. Même si cela signifiait mourir. Mais si cela signifiait souffrir. Elle avait donné la chance à Stiles et à Derek de connaitre le bonheur, tout en sacrifiant le sien. Et celui de Peter. Mais il n'aurait pu lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Pourtant, elle lui ordonnait, à travers son héritage, de vivre. De continuer à vivre pour elle. D'œuvrer à la défense et à la protection de la meute. Elle lui demandait de jouer ce rôle, lui qui était vu il y a encore peu comme le méchant incontesté. Lui que tout le monde méprisait. Claire lui demandait de consacrer sa vie à protéger les autres. C'était là tout l'ironie du sort. Lui qui avait cherché toute sa vie le pouvoir devait maintenant œuvrer à ce que les autres conservent ce pouvoir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait lui désobéir. Il avait changé. Grâce à elle. Il ouvrit l'urne, scrutant l'océan pacifique qui serait dorénavant la nouvelle maison de sa dulcinée. Et dans un dernier « au revoir », il éparpilla les cendres dans l'eau. Il allait vivre, suivre le bon chemin. Pour Claire. Pour toujours.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que c'est impossible pour moi de faire des histoire qui finissent bien, sérieusement. C'est une manie de faire crever mes personnages principaux (je suis affreusement diabolique je sais). Et pauvre Chris ! Il est un de mes personnages préférés (oui oui) et je l'ai quand même fait mourir... Bon bon bon. Voilà que s'achève cette fiction. Je serais de retour avec un Olicity (rien à voir avec TW je sais) que je publierai seulement quand il sera achevé (c'est à dire pas tout de suite). Sinon, j'ai un GROS projet TW mais il faut que je l'écris et cette année ça va être difficile (CAPES à passer à la fin de l'année)... Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, en tout cas, sachez que ma futur fiction TW (en plusieurs chapitres) sera sur Chris (et aussi Peter comme d'habitude voyons) alors see you soon !<strong>


End file.
